To The Future
by xo Botan Urameshi ox
Summary: Feeling guilt after leaving the human world, Botan tries her best to be sent back so she can see him again.  8 months later, she is way past ready, and tomorrow is her birthday.  Yusuke x Botan
1. Chapter 1  Glad to be back

Author note – Ok, let's assume that the second movie happened directly after the final episode in the anime series so we can get things on a chronological order, even though Yusuke isn't the spirit detective anymore.

**I don't own any of the characters... only the plot**

Chapter 1 – Glad to be back

"You aren't supposed to be here! You are supposed to leave this world behind and forget anything and everything here that you have a connection with!" Yusuke turned to face the whoever it was that was talking to him, though all he saw was a shadow, and could not identify who it was that was shouting at him.

"Damn you..." Yusuke spoke, pointing his finger at the unidentified man, getting ready to fire his spirit gun. Seconds later... "Damn, why isn't it working? Oh well guess I'll resort to the basics." Yusuke charged straight for the shadowed man, and threw a punch... that went straight through him, along with Yusuke passing through him as well. "Damn it! What the HELL is going on?" He shouted as he threw a barrage of punches, and every single one of them going through the mysterious man. Yusuke stopped his round of punches and jumped back to make some distance. He looked at his fists with a scorn look on his face, "what the hell is going on? I can't make contact... it's almost like I'm dead or something." Yusuke looked at the shadow, he could tell that he was getting ready for an attack, he was raising his left arm out, and before he knew it, there was a obnoxiously loud ringing noise in his head. Yusuke put his hands over his ears, but the ringing noise did not get any quieter, slowly he sank to his knee's, trying with all his might to resist painful noise he heard. All he could see was the man walking up to him slowly, raising his hand and _SMACK_!...

"Ow ow ow what the _HELL!_" Yusuke shouted, looking up to see his mom staring down at him. She tossed his alarm clock onto his lap.

"The hell Yusuke? That thing has been ringing for over 10 minutes now and even with me yelling at you, you still refuse to wake up! I mean seriously, it's one thing if you don't want to get up at 6 in the morning... but at freaking 10? You need to go out an get a job you lazy bum, first you drop out of school, then you run off somewhere for 3 years, and not once call me, only your friend Kurama would come by to tell me how you've been doing. Do you have any idea how worried I have been? By the way your friend is here to see you, we had tea, while listening to your clock go off." Atsuko walked towards the door.

"What do you mean 'my friend'? Which one are we talking about here?" Suddenly he heard footsteps leading to his door.

"I recognize that voice anywhere." There at the door stood a girl with sky blue hair, tied into a high ponytail.

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled. Sitting up in his bed, and the alarm clock falling to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Good-morning to you too Yusuke. And well I just wanted to come see you that's all. I don't think there's anything in the rules saying I can't come see my friends."

"But... I'm not a spirit detective anymore. You have no reason to be hanging around me anymore. Or does Koenma regret his decision of firing me? Well if that's the case you can tell him I'm not coming back. I'm enjoying my peace and quiet life here."

"No no no silly head, he hasn't asked me to offer you your job back, and quite frankly I don't think he will, although you were most defiantly the best detective we've ever had... I just came to visit you for awhile because your my friend, and I have a little time off from work." Botan rolled the computer chair next to Yusuke's bed, and sat down in it. "Plus I needed a place to stay, and you mom said she wouldn't mind me staying in the guest room for a couple of days."

"Ok that makes sense... I guess, but damn, my mom didn't have to slap me, this shit still hurts!" Yusuke got out of his bed, and walked over to his closet, picked out some clothes to wear, and headed for the door. "I'm going to go take a shower Botan... I'm supposed to meet up with Kuwabara later, you can tag along if you want to." With those words he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hmm that would be fun... I have no clue what they are going to be doing, but I'll go with him." She mumbled to herself, looking around Yusuke's room. She hadn't been in it but a few times in the past 4 years that she's known him. Noticing that it wasn't too messy, defiantly a lot cleaner than how the boys room was at the hotel during the tournament. "I guess I'll take care of this for him." She said, while looking at his bed that hadn't been made yet. "I know Yusuke will come back for you, but I'll take care of you." Botan proceeded to tidying up his bed. When she was done she put his computer chair back under his desk, and walked into the living room, only to see Atsuko watching the news, with a cup of sake.

"Hey Botan come join me! You know there's nothing better than a cup of sake first thing in the morning to help make you feel alive, you know what I mean?

"Oh I know Ms. Urameshi, I can't though... because of my medication, yeah!"

"Oh that's too bad, but doctors orders come first, and please call me Atsuko, I don't want to have to ask you again."

A few minutes passed, and the sound of the bathroom door opening could be heard. Five minutes later, Yusuke came walking down the stairs, wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white t shirt, and a green jacket. He grabbed a muffin out of a bag that had came from the grocery store earlier in the week, and put it on a plate, and sat down at the table. "Hey mom, did you make my bed earlier?"

Atsuko turned around to face him, "Why would I do that? Your not a little kid anymore Yusuke."

"Oh that was me Yusuke, I hope you don't mind." Botan said, while moving to sit down at the kitchen table with him.

"No, I don't mind, I've just never seen a bed made that neatly before, and I didn't think my mom would be capable of that."

"Hey I heard that Yusuke!" she yelled, holding back from throwing her cup at her son who was eating his muffin. She saw her son stifling a laugh, which she didn't get mad at. Rarely ever did she see him happy and laughing something, especially something so small that shouldn't be worth laughing at. Atsuko walked over to the door, and put her shoes on. "I'm going to work Yusuke, I don't want to be late."

Yusuke looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Since when did you have a job?"

"Since you went away, since you disappeared your father went to court and they had the child support cut off since you weren't around. I know it makes me sound like a terrible parent, and I know I am one. I made you grow up in a hell hole, and I lived off of the money that was supposed to be for you to have a good life." Before Yusuke could say anything, she walked out the door and flagged the bus down just as it was getting ready to leave the bus stop.

Yusuke stood up and grabbed another muffin. He glanced over to Botan, who was still sitting at the table. "You hungry?"

"No, I ate a few hours ago, so I'm fine." She replied, looking straight at him.

Yusuke grabbed another plate, and cut the muffin in half put it on the plate, and placed it in front of Botan. "Here."

"Yusuke, I said I'm not hungry, but thank you." She went to the counter and took a fork from the drawer and sat back down in her seat.

"You say your not hungry, but your eyes say otherwise Botan." Yusuke commenced to eating the half of his muffin, while Botan ate hers slowly with a fork.

"He's right. I am a little hungry, but I didn't want to ask him for food. That wouldn't be right, considering I JUST got here and all. But when did Yusuke figure out how to read what I was thinking? Or does he just know me that well?" That was all she was thinking as she finished her muffin. She had never eaten one before, it was unlike anything she had ever eaten in the spirit world. She took her plate to the sink and washed it, and placed it into the holding rack to dry. "Thank you Yusuke, I'm going to go wash up.

"No problem Botan" Yusuke washed his plate, as she walked down the hallway into the guest room, then into the bathroom a few minutes later. He walked into the guest room looking for Botan, he didn't see her, but there was an open book on desk, he picked it up and looked at it. It was small, but big enough to not fit in the palm of his hand, it was a dark purple color, the same color as her eyes. He didn't recognize it, he then read what was written on the page.

_October 21, 2010_

_Everyone went to Genkai's temple today as per Koenma's request. She had passed away, and we were to read her last will and testaments there. She left the temple to all of us, on the condition that we would not change the surrounding land. After-wards we went to the beach, we were all having a good time, then he came back. A moment after listening to Keiko shout that she didn't want to wait for him, he really came back. They shared a kiss after-wards, it looked so sweet, but I my stomach felt really weird when I saw that. I wonder why? It couldn't be could it? No it can't be that's just silly._

_October 22, 2010_

_Koenma ordered me to come back to the spirit world today. I don't want to leave just yet, there's no telling when or IF I'll ever be able to come back. Why am I so sad? I shouldn't feel this way, I belong __in the spirit world. But I don't want to leave my friends behind. Finally for the first time in my life, I __feel like I belong somewhere and with people I care about. But Koenma's orders are absolute, I guess I should go say goodbye to everyone soon. God really, what are these feelings?_

_January 25, 2011_

_Sorry I haven't written lately. I've been terribly upset. Even Koenma is worrying about me. Really what is wrong with me?_

_April 3, 2011_

_Happy birthday Yusuke. I wish I could be there to tell you in person. I'm really sad that I haven't seen you lately, Koenma won't let me take time off to visit the living world. I've come to terms with the fact I'm in love with you, and now I regret not knowing this earlier, when I had the chance to tell you, even tho I know its forbidden for me to have feelings towards a human. Though your not really 100% human, so I'm not sure how this goes. Happy Birthday Yuu-chan, I hope I see you soon._

_July 10, 2011_

_Yay I'm going to the living world today! I can't believe I'm going to see Yusuke soon I'm so happy. Koenma asked me what I wanted for my birthday, since it is tomorrow after all, and I told him I wanted a vacation to visit my friends. He said normally he wouldn't allow this request, but would make an exception for me this one time since I have a perfect work record. Well I leave today. I hope I see you Yusuke!_

Yusuke put the book down just like he found it. "Shit that was her diary, I feel like an idiot for reading it." He heard the bathroom door opening. "Shit I have to think of something fast before I get caught in here. Oh I know." He walked backwards to the door so his back was in the hallway. "Hey Botan, are you in here?" He heard Botan walk up behind him in the hallway.

"No silly I'm right here."She said with a big smile on her face. "Hey you havn't gelled your hair back yet, you need to do that before it drys.

"Nah, I did away with that look a long time ago. But if you insist, I'll bring it back." He saw that she was nodding, so he went to the bathroom and shut the door. "Damn, why did I read that? Why? Why? Why? That wasn't for me to read. He was looking at himself in the mirror, and he suddenly turned the darkest shade red at the thought of something he read. "She... loves me? I always knew that Keiko was always jealous when I hung out with Botan, but I never knew that Botan was jealous when Keiko kissed me. Dammit, why am I thinking about this... Keiko is my girlfriend... but why do I feel this way towards Botan. I mean sure, besides that kiss on the beach, nothing else has happened between me and Keiko. And I really don't like it when she is telling me I have to do this, or have to act this way. I don't even know my own feelings now."

Yusuke finished gelling his hair and walked out into the living room to see Botan sitting on the couch, and walked over and took a seat at the other end and faced her. "Hey, there's the Yusuke I remember from a year ago."

"Has it really been that long Botan? He asked?

"Yes it has Hun, it doesn't seem like it was that long ago tho does it?" She had her hands on her knees, and was staring at the floor now.

"No.. it seems like forever since the last time I saw you Botan. And really, I've missed you a lot. You know... besides from Keiko... You were my first real friend, even if I was too stubborn to admit that a long time ago." He noticed that she was looking at him now, and that tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Hey, why the tears?"

She leaned closer to him, and threw herself into his chest crying. "Oh Yusuke, I've just missed everyone that's all."

There she was, breaking down into his jacket, Yusuke didn't know what to say, or what to even think. All he knew is that he was blushing, and was hoping she wouldn't look up to see him.

She pulled out of his jacket, noticing that she had soaked the area that enveloped her face. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again Yusuke."

He sat there, at a loss for words. He really didn't know what was wrong with his emotions right now. But there was one thing he was happy for, and he made sure she knew. "Yeah, and hey... don't worry about my jacket." 

"I'm just glad that your back Botan."


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

Author note : Did anyone wonder why in Botan's diary, it wasn't on Yusuke's birthday when he came back? He did promise to Keiko he would be back in 3 years on his birthday, but if I recall, he came back early. And in the manga, Genkai had died of old age when the went to the temple on the last day, while in the manga, she was alive and Yukina was living there.

**The only thing I own is the plot, not the names or games**.

Chapter 2 – Trust

"Yusuke, I'm terribly sorry about earlier. I really don't know what came over me. Normally I'm not like that." Botan was sitting on the couch watching a soap opera that was on the tv.

Yusuke came out of his room, wearing a new jacket, since the first one had been soaked from Botan's tears. "Hey I thought I said not to worry about it. I have plenty of other jackets I can wear, I'm not picky."

"I didn't mean just that Yusuke, I'm embarrassed that you saw that, the weak side of me."

"Hey since when did you get embarrassed over little stuff like that. Hey everyone cries every now and then, even me..." Yusuke picked up the cordless phone, and started to walk down the hallway. "I'm gonna call Kuwabara, and see if he's ready to meet up and whatnot."

Botan stood up and walked over to the front door, and put a pair of slippers on. "Sounds like a plan Yusuke. I'm going to stand outside while you on the phone, and get some fresh air." She opened the door and took a step outside. It was warm... no maybe a little bit hot now. She had arrived at Yusuke's house at 8am and it was kinda cool for a July morning. Botan took in a deep breath, smelling the aroma of the flowers that were at the door. They were quite tall, and were pink, with a bit of purple mixed in. She didn't know much about flowers. "Oh they smell wonderful. I'd love to have these back home." She said to herself. "He really is sweet... He worry's about me when I'm down, I wish I could do something to return the favor. I wonder if anyone knows that it's my birthday tomorrow? Probably not... but it doesn't matter. I'm here to spend some time with everyone, and that's way more important to me that my birthday, I've got about 800 more of them to go before I get old... and Yusuke does too I would imagine. That demon blood of his... it's going to make him age slower than normal humans, theoretically, he should age at the same rate as me, or any other demon, or spirit person." She looked at the sky while thinking these things.

Yusuke sat on his bed and dialed a few numbers on the phone. After a few rings a young girl answered the phone. "Kuwabara residence."

"Hey Shizuru, it's Yusuke, is Kuwabara there?"

"Of course he is Yusuke, and I'm not Shizuru... it's me Yukina." She said with a laugh, she didn't have any clue as to why Yusuke would mistake her voice for Shizuru's.

"Wait, Yukina, what are you doing there?" Yusuke was stunned, he hadn't expected Yukina to be the one to answer the phone.

"I live here, hold on a second, I'll get Kazuma for you." After that she sat the phone down gently on the table. Yusuke heard the soft sound of her walking out the room, and moments later hearing the loud thuds that he was sure to be Kuwabara walking in.

"Hey Urameshi, what took you? I've been waiting for you to call for hours now, what's up man?" Kuwabara said, almost shouting.

"Well a happy how are you to you too Kuwabara. Actually I was going to wait a few more hours to call... but I was in the area of my phone and was thinking, hey what the hell I'll call him now." Yusuke said with a chuckle towards the end of the sentence.

"Why you... are you ready to go yet? If we wait any longer, the malls gonna be packed, and all the little middle school dweebs will be hogging the arcade!"

"Then we'll just kick them out like always it's not hard, besides I have some other stuff I need to do besides play video games" Yusuke said.

"Oh... what kind of things?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, but bring Yukina if you can. I don't want Botan being the only girl with us."

"Botan's there? Why is she at your house?" He asked in a panic.

"Hey easy there big guy, slow down. You'll give yourself an aneurysm... I'll tell ya about it later. Just make sure Yukina can come."

"Yeah ok, she's not doing anything today anyway, I'm sure she wont mind. What about Keiko, are you going to invite her?"

"Why would I invite her? I already did 2 weeks ago remember? She said she didn't want to interfere on 'boys day out' and that she had plans with her friends already anyways. I'll be over as soon as it takes me to walk there. Later." And with that Yusuke put the phone down and walked into the living room, he didn't see botan anywhere, but did notice that her slippers at the door were gone, so he knew she must still be outside.

Yusuke walked out to see Botan looking at the flowers that she was in love with now. "Hey Botan."

"Yusuke, did you call Kuwabara?" She asked, still infatuated with the flowers. "And hey... these flowers... they're beautiful, did your mother plant them?"

Yusuke did all he could to hold back his laughter. "Yes I called him, and I told him I would be over soon. And no my mom didn't plant those, I don't think she even knows how to take care of flowers sometimes."

"Then, did you plant these? They are beautiful." She asked.

"No I didn't plant them. I asked Kurama about these kind of flowers, and he planted them for me, and told me how to take care of them. They are very beautiful. Its an eastern Peony... also called a Botan." He walked down to them, and picked one, and placed it in Botan's hair, just above her left ear. "Looks good, it matches your eyes." He said, noticing that Botan had a very dark blush on her face now.

"Thanks Yusuke. I would love to fill my room with these flowers, they are so beautiful, I've never seen any flowers like these before."

"Kurama said that they were a very hard flower to find, even harder to take care of." Yusuke leaned down adding a little bit of water to the planter. "It's might seem stupid, but I like taking care of these little guys."

"Why would it seem stupid Yusuke? I'm happy that you have something to do, that doesn't involve beating random thugs up."

"He really is sweet. He even takes care of flowers that have the same name as me, but why? It seems like he likes me... but I'm sure he's dating Keiko." She thought to herself... lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize that he was still talking to her.

"Hey... Hey! Yusuke to Botan here!"

She turned to face him. "Oh I'm sorry Yusuke, I was lost in thought, that's all."

"Yeah ok." he said. "Lets get our shoes... Kuwabara isn't gonna wait all day hah."

They put their shoes on and left. Kuwabara didn't live too far from Yusuke's apartment. About a 30 minute walk, when they take the scenic route, to go by all the shops and stands. "You know Yusuke... I've never really had a chance to just walk around your town like this and sight see before." Botan said, looking all around, checking out everything this town had to offer. She loved seeing the children running around, playing, laughing... not a care on their minds. "You know... I don't remember my childhood Yusuke. I don't remember having any friends to play with, I don't even remember my parents, or even if I had parents. I think the farthest thing back I can remember, is training to be a ferry-girl. I don't even know what made me choose to be one in the first place. It's almost as if, my memory of growing up has been erased... but I don't' think anyone would do that to me."

Yusuke stopped walking, and looked over at Botan. "It doesn't matter Botan. All that matters is that you are here now, and that you are living a decent life. I can tell it's not everything you want it to be, but I can see that you enjoy the majority of it." He paused for a second. And saw a playground ahead of them on the left. "Over there... its where I got in my first fight. I was about 7, a couple of 5th graders came up and demanded what little lunch money I had. Well, I didn't have any. They didn't believe me. Well, they didn't take no for an answer... shortly after, I decided that I wouldn't let myself be weak, and I wouldn't let myself be pushed around by anyone."

Botan had a tear forming in her eye. "Oh Yusuke, I never knew about that. That is just terrible."

Yusuke handed her his handkerchief from his back pocket. "Yeah well... what I'm trying to say is that. Maybe you had a good childhood, maybe not. But to me, its not important to remember it, because the only thing I remember are broken knuckles, legs, arms, immense pain, getting kicked out of school."

Botan wiped her eyes, and handed the handkerchief back to him. "I always knew you didn't like being bossed around, which is why I tried my best to inform you of your assignments without seeming demanding."

"I'm not really talking about that. I never really minded doing all of Koenma's dirty work. I guess its my way of saying thanks for giving me my life back. What I don't like is like, when my mom tells me I have to go out and get a job. Honestly I know that, but I get by paying for my own stuff. Odd jobs come up here and there and I can make some quick money. Then there's school... I'm so glad I quit. If I can't figure something out, I'm not gonna be lectured. I'll figure it out myself, or I'll ask someone. I'm not gonna sit and listen to a lecture. And then there's Keiko, always telling me to be this, or do that, that I have to act this way, have to talk like this. You know its her fault we haven't gone any farther in what little relationship we have had since we were 14. I honestly don't think she knows that I hate it when she tells me what to do, and how I'm supposed to act!"

"Hey Yusuke, lets not talk about that. Your getting upset and aggravated. To be completely honest, I think your perfect just the way you are, and can't see why she would want you to change. You wouldn't be Yusuke anymore if you did." She was chuckling at the last thing she said.

Yusuke smiled. He knew she was right, there weren't many times when she was wrong. But he couldn't figure out what was it he was feeling right now. They continued walking, as he was thinking to himself. "I know I read her diary by accident this morning, and I don't think that changed anything about the way I think about her... But really, it's almost like I like Botan... But then again... I remember when those guys from the netherworld showed up. They knocked Keiko down unconscious, and kidnapped Botan... and I didn't seem to have a care about Keiko. The only one I was thinking about was Botan. This is so weird, I'm confused."

Botan looked at him, she could see confusion in his eyes. "Hey what are you thinking about Yusuke?" A few seconds later... he said nothing. "Yusuke?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Yusuke snapped out of it, he blushed as he saw her hand resting on his shoulder. "Oh... I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna kick Kuwabara's ass at Street Fighter." They had just arrived at his door step. A few moments after knocking, the door opened and there stood Yukina, with her long snow green hair down, in a pink summer dress.

"Hi Yusuke. Hi Botan, I didn't know you were coming with us."

Yusuke turned to Botan. "I asked Kuwabara to ask her to come, so that you wouldn't be completely bored being with just the guys."

"Oh that sounds just dandy, I would love to spend time with Yukina! She's like my closest girlfriend."

Yukina walked to the side of the door, and signaled to come in. "Please come in, and Yusuke... Kuwabara is in his room. He said he wanted to talk to you in private about something."

The two of them removed their shoes, and left them by the door. Botan took a seat on the love seat, and Yukina sat next to her. Yusuke however, walked up the stairs heading towards Kuwabara's room.

"How have you been Botan? It's been forever since I've seen you." Yukina said.

"Oh I've been ok Yukina, I had a few depressing moments I was going through but they seem to be over with now." Botan leaned back into the couch stairing at the ceiling.

"What was making you depressed Botan?" Yukina asked, with worry in her eyes.

Botan sat there, with her head to the ground...

Upstairs Yusuke let himself into Kuwabara's room. Kuwabara was sitting at the bed reviewing some algebra questions for his next test. "Man, you've really turned into the book nerd lately."

"Heh heh, shut up, your just jealous that I'm in college now and you didn't make it past middle school. But hey man really, long time no see." They exchanged handshakes, and Yusuke sat down on the bed next to the desk. "So... what's Botan doing at your house this morning. This is the first time she's come back since she left isn't it?"

Yusuke looked at the ceiling. It had been a long time since he had been in here. Ever since he was hurt after waking up after the Maze Castle incident. "Yeah that's right, it's the first time she's come back. Please don't tell her, but I accidentally read her diary this morning."

Kuwabara... having an honor code didn't like how that sounded. "What do you mean you 'accidentally' read it? How's there an accident there?"

"Woah chill, it was just sitting on the desk opened, I thought it was one of our books so I was gonna put it away and I started reading it. It wasn't until a few paragraphs in I realized it was a diary, but by then it was too late. She wrote that tomorrow is her birthday, and that she is here as a birthday present from Koenma."

Kuwabara replied. "I never knew she had a birthday... she never said anything about it before."

"Yeah I know. I want to get her something, while we're at the mall... you know.. something special for her birthday."

"Hey wait a second Urameshi... why do you want to get her something. I don't remember you ever getting Keiko anything for any of her birthdays, and she's your freaking girlfriend." He pouted.

"She's not really my girlfriend dumb ass, does it look like we're dating?" He looked at the ground.

"Can I trust you with a secret Kuwabara?"


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe it's for the best

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did tho... maybe if I win the dark tournament I can have my wish granted of owning them? LOL

Chapter 3 – Maybe its for the best

Yukina had just went to get her and Botan a cup of tea. She handed Botan a cup and sat down on the loveseat next to Botan. "So... what is it Botan?"

"Well... Can you keep a secret Yukina... from Yusuke, and Kuwabara?" Botan asked. "And well, maybe everyone else too."

Yukina blinked. She had no idea where this conversation was going. But she knew she would never reveal the secrets of a friend, especially one that is dear to her, like Botan is. "Sure Botan, you know I won't say anything."

Botan took a small gulp... "I'm... in love with Yusuke."

Yukina had the biggest smile on her face after hearing this. "Oh that's so sweet Botan... but why would that bother you?"

Botan took a sip of her tea, and sat the cup down on the side table, and looked towards Yukina. "Well... I guess it's because of Keiko. I know she loves Yusuke oh so much, and I know Yusuke loves her as well. But today, I've got this feeling that he isn't IN love with her."

Yukina's eyes widened, she didn't know too much about love, and relationships, if she had... she probably would be dating Kuwabara. "Well, why do you think he's not in love with her? Kazuma say's that they are dating each other, but then again... I never hear of Yusuke and Keiko together on a date."

"It's just... I don't know to be honest Yukina. It's just this feeling I have... Intuition is what it's called I think? Those things just happen right?... I've loved him for a long time now, since around the time of the dark tournament... that's when I started having mixed feelings, and couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Then when he died the second time, I was so scared... I didn't want to take him to spirit world. And then he just pop's back like he always does, and I had the strongest sense of relief."

Yukina sat her cup down on her end table and wrapped her arms around Botan in a friendly hug. "Oh Botan... I don't even know what to say. I've never been in love before, so I can't say I know what it feels like. But... I want to see you do whatever it is you have to, to make yourself happy."

Botan wrapped her arms around Yukina to return the hug. "Thanks sweetheart. I really want to tell him how I feel. I regret not telling him before Koenma made me go back to the Spirit World, but... just being here, and being able to spend my birthday with him tomorrow, will be the best thing I could ever ask for. I've never had any memorable birthday moments so... if I could just have this one thing... it'd be perfect." Botan looked away towards the stairs... "I wonder what the boys are talking about?"

"So Urameshi... what kind of secret is this?" Kuwabara said, still sitting on his chair.

"You can't tell anyone Kuwabara, it's really important, and I don't know what to do." Yusuke said, he was laid across the bed now staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah sure, I can keep a secret."

"Well... I think... I'm in love with Botan." Yusuke said, keeping his eyes wide open.

"Wait? What? Hey you! Keiko is your girlfriend, your supposed to love HER!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hey quiet, I don't want the girls hearing us. And I know Kuwabara, I know... I do love her... I'm just not IN love with her, I never have been."

"How long have you had these feelings for Botan, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. He had this look of shock in his eyes, but you could also see that he didn't not believe it.

"I don't know. But I remember when Botan was kidnapped, and Keiko was knocked down and hurt. I didn't think the first thing about Keiko... only Botan was on my mind. And well... after she went back to Spirit World, I was a little hurt but I didn't know why, so I just lived my life as normal. Then today she came and I saw her this morning, and I just had this feeling come over me, like something that had been missing from my life, suddenly just... reappeared. Then the whole diary thing happened, and I found out she had feelings for me, and reading that... it reminded me of the feelings I had for her... but it wasn't just that... it was almost like those feelings were amplified." Yusuke had his arms folded behind his head, as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You know Urameshi... I can't say I never thought you two would have feelings for each other. And I've noticed times when you've placed her before Keiko. Honestly I think Botan is a much more well rounded girl than Keiko. I really think Botan knows more about you than Keiko... but I guess its normal... you two used to spend so much time together on cases and stuff. But really... I think Keiko deserves to hear you tell her, before she finds out the hard way."

Yusuke sat up on the bed and looked at Kuwabara. "Yeah I know... she's supposedly at the mall today with her friends remember? I hope I can bump into her and talk to her for a minute and hopefully not ruin her day."

Kuwabara stood up and walked towards the door. "You know Urameshi... Keiko might already know that your not completely interested in her. She was so eager before to find a new boyfriend before you made her promise to wait for you to come back."

Yusuke shifted his eyes hearing this. "I shouldn't have said anything to her when I left. I shouldn't have promised to come back."

"Hey don't talk like that! Everything happens for a reason." Kuwabara said as he turned around and opening the door. "Let's go to the mall."

"Yeah... so why's the reason you haven't' asked Yukina out yet then huh?"

"Oh shut up about that! I'll ask her when I'm ready!" Yusuke laughed as he heard this.

The two of them walked down the stairs to meet the girls, who were still talking, but looked to be ready to go. "So what did you boys talk about?" Botan said, giving a wink in Yusuke's direction.

Yusuke blushed at this. "Oh you know... just typical guy stuff you know."

"Mhmm..." Botan said. "By the way... how are we getting to the mall. It's kind of far away isn't it?"

Kuwabara was putting on his shoes, as he pulled a card out of the pocket of his jacket and held it up in the air. "We'll take the bus of course! Free bus pass, courtesy of Mr. College here!"

"Oh Kuwabara, your always so well prepared, that's what I always liked about you!" Botan said, stifling a giggle.

_Meanwhile at the mall..._

"Hey Shizuru what do you think about these?" Keiko asked, as she showed Shizuru a pair of shoes she was trying on.

"They look good kid, but the heel might be a little bit too tall" She walked over and picked a similar pair up off the shelf. "Here, go try these." Keiko took them, and tried them on. Granted the smaller heel was exactly what the other pair needed. "Those look perfect, now do you have an outfit to go with them?"

"Hmm not exactly, it IS summer, so I guess a new skirt is in order." she said, placing the shoes into their box.

Shizuru raised her arm up and pointed her index finger up. "OK, a skirt it IS!" She grabbed Keiko's hand and led her over to where the skirts were at.

Keiko picked 3 skirts out of the rack they were hanging from. "What do you think Shizuru?"

"They look good Keiko... go try them on and I'll give you a definite answer." She nodded and walked into the changing room, coming out to show off one skirt, before going back in to repeat the process for the other 2. "Hmm.. I liked the first and last one Keiko. The second one just didn't suit you with the ripples in it. But if you like it then by all means go for it."

As Keiko was hanging that one skirt back up on the rack."Actually... I had the same thoughts when I saw it in the mirror." The two of them walked over to the cash register so that Keiko could pay for it.

"Hey that wasn't a bad price at all. 5830 yen all together." Shizuru said as they walked out of the store. She noticed someone she recognized walking into the jewelry store on the opposite side of the mall. "Hey Keiko, I'll be right back, go ahead to the food court and I'll meet you there in 5 ok?"

Keiko nodded at her. "Ok, I'll try to find a table on the end row."

"Sounds good, I'll be right over." Shizuru walked into the jewelry store and tried to find who it was she saw a few minutes ago. She saw him standing behind the counter looking at a few different necklaces. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

The two she saw turned around to face her. And it was none other than Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey Shizuru, whats up?" Yusuke said.

"Yeah sis, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh I'm here with Keiko. Her friends couldn't make it today, so she asked me to come with her." Shizuru spoke. "So Yusuke, you getting her a present?"

"Not exactly Shizuru... where is she anyway?"

"She's waiting for me in the food court. Why what's up? Who's the necklace for if it's not for Keiko?" She asked.

"Excuse me sir... I would like this, and these earrings too." Yusuke asked.

"Of course, your total will be 23313 Yen." the clerk said.

"twent...twenty... 23313 YEN? Yusuke are you crazy, where did you get that kind of money from?" Shizuru asked. "Whoever this is for... must really be special! Is it your moms birthday or something?"

"Here you go... and could you gift wrap that please, and I'll be back later to pick it up" Yusuke asked the clerk, before answering Shizuru's question. "No it's not my moms birthday... and it is for someone special... on the money part... there's always some street punk who thinks he's so tough, and has someone set bets up for a small boxing match." Yusuke walked towards the door of the shop. "I'm going to go find Keiko... Kuwabara will tell you what's going on... Keiko's gonna need comfort soon." And with that Yusuke left the shop and walked onto the escalator to go up to the food court.

"Kazuma... what's going on with Yusuke? What did he mean by, 'she's gonna need comfort later?'" Shizuru asked.

"Well basically..." Kuwabara told her the story that Yusuke had told him not too long ago. Shizuru took it really well, she seemed to understand where Yusuke was coming from with this.

"I understand. And I agree, that it's best if he tells Keiko himself. She is really going to be hurt, but if he isn't in love with her... then it would be terrible for him to not pursue the one he really loved." Shizuru pulled a gold lighter out of her pocket, the same one that Sakyo gave her all those years ago at the dark tournament. "Don't get me wrong tho little brother... I feel bad for Keiko and all but..."

Shizuru turned around, and faced upstairs towards the food court. "Maybe it's for the best."


	4. Chapter 4 You'll find out soon enough

Author notes : Hmm what can I say here? I really wanna change my name to Botan :3 such a wonderful name huh? lol anyways I don't own the characters...only the plot hehe.

Chapter 4 – You'll find out soon enough

Botan and Yukina were on a lower level of the mall looking around the various clothes shops. They were now in an oriental style shop that dealt with feudal era style clothing. "Oh Yukina look look!" Botan said, while pointing a finger towards a clay statue of a Chinese man on the wall, with a rather plump face.

"Hehe, he looks funny Botan, almost like he ate something very spicy and can't spit it out hee!" Yukina picked a older style kimono up off the shelf and looked at it.

"Why not try it on?" Botan asked. Botan had her eyes fixed on a pair of straw webbed zori that were on the shelf.

"Ah... I'll pass Botan, this really isn't my color. Then again... I can't imagine myself wearing anything ancient like most of what's in this store."

Botan picked up the zori off the shelf, "Well Hun what do you think about these? I think they would look wonderful with the baby blue kimono you used to wear."

Yukina took them from her, indeed they would look nice. And the straw felt like it might be really comfortable. She tried them on, and they really WERE comfortable. "I'm gonna get these Botan! They're wonderful."

"Glad to hear it Yukina, I knew you would love them." Botan said, with a catlike grin on her face.

"They are 6000 yen, a little bit expensive, but they are comfy enough so it's worth the price. Yukina took them to the cashier so she could pay for them.

Back in the mall lobby, Botan was looking at the directory and seeing what other types of stores there was. "Well it looks like all of this floor is clothes, while the next floor up is jewelry, more clothes, music stores, and other places like pharmacies and small electronics stores. Then the top floor is more clothes, the Imax theater, and the food court. I wonder what the Imax theater is... I've never heard of such a thing in spirit world before."

"Oh! I've been there with Shizuru before. You watch movies there on a really big screen, it's quite amazing!" Yukina said while looking up towards the food court. "Hey look at the second floor Botan! I see Kazuma... and I think that's Shizuru with him. Where did Yusuke go? And what's Shizuru doing here?"

"Hmm I can only wonder.." Botan hopped on the escalator to go up stairs. "Let's go see her, and see what she's doing." Yukina nodded and followed Botan onto the escalator.

_meanwhile upstairs in the foodcourt_

"Gee I wonder what's taking Shizuru so long. She said she would be right up." Keiko said, taking a sip from her milkshake she bought a few minutes ago.

"Hey you got room for one more?" Yusuke walked up, and took a seat across from Keiko at the table.

"Yusuke? I thought you were with Kuwabara today.

"I am... he's talking to his sister right now. She met us over by the jewelry store." He said, constantly thinking of a way to break up with her, while going easy... he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh so that's why she stayed behind... to make sure you guys weren't stealing I guess, there's no reason for you to be at a jewely store."

"Yeah, like I'd stoop that low to stealing... and Kuwabara has that honor code, he would never steal."

"So why are you up here Yusuke? Did Shizuru tell you I was here?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah she told me, I asked her. And I really don't know how to say this Keiko..."

"Don't know how to say what? Half the time I don't think you know what your saying anyways, it's always gibberish" She tried her best to hide a giggle, but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"No, I know what I'm saying... it's just... I don't think we're going to work out... there I said it... please don't hate me!"

"Yusuke what the hell are you talking about? Wait... ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME!" She shouted furiously.

"No, Yes... maybe... argh I don't know Keiko... it doesn't even feel like we're dating."

"So... all those things you told me before... that you loved me... and want to marry me... it was all lies?" Keiko said, trying to keep the sobs from overpowering her words.

"NO! They weren't lies. I was stupid. I couldn't honestly ask you to marry me back then... we were 15. And I did love you Keiko... it's just... I've done some thinking... and I do still love you... I'm just not... IN love with you... you understand?" he asked. He felt terrible saying all this... but he knew deep down he had to.

"No I don't understand you jerk! I should have just gone and found a boyfriend when you went off to demon world! I shouldn't have promised you that I would wait for you to come back! So who is she Yusuke? She must be really important to you!"

"I can't tell you that yet Keiko... cause I'm not completely positive that I'm in love with her... I think I am though. I just thought... that even tho I knew it would hurt you... I thought it would be best for me to tell you myself... then you to find out the hard way and think I was cheating on you." Yusuke said, his head facing the floor. He couldn't bear to look at her, he couldn't stand to see the girl he once loved there before him, crying her heart out, because he couldn't love her the same way she loved him.

"Yusuke you jerk! You could have waited until tomorrow when I'm not out trying to have a good day." after that, she stood up and ran away and left him sitting at the table alone.

"But... I couldn't wait for tomorrow... it needed to be today." he said... sitting there alone.

Botan and Yukina had just finished reaching the second floor of the mall, and were on their way walking over to Shizuru. "Hey Shizuru!" Botan said, only a few meters from her.

"Shit... bad timing" Shizuru mumbled. She knew any minute now Keiko would be looking for her... and she didn't want Botan asking her what's wrong, it would just lead to trouble. "Hey Botan what's up?"

"Not much, just shopping with Yukina and the boys."

Shizuru punched Kuwabara in the back of his head. "You didn't tell me you brought her with you!" Shizuru yelled.

"Hey I didn't know I needed your permission to bring my love with me." Kuwabara said.

"Hehe, Kazuma says the funniest things sometimes right Botan?" Yukina said.

Shizuru saw Keiko on the escalators coming down from the third floor. "Shit gotta think fast." She thought to herself, and before allowing Botan to answer Yukina's question. "Hey I'm sorry about this, but I gotta run Botan... I'll catch up with you soon I promise ok? And with that she took off, and gave a wink to Kuwabara... he knew what this meant.

"O...K" Botan said.

"Hey lets go check out this store over here!" Kuwabara said, trying to distract the girls attention away from Shizuru, so that they wouldn't notice her with a crying Keiko.

"Ok Kazuma that sounds good." Yukina said, allowing Kuwabara to lead the way. They walked into an electronics store, and spent some time looking around the MP3 players and cellphones.

"Ok Kuwabara enlighten me... I know what these are." Botan said while pointing at the cellphones. "But what are these... M...P...3 players? What do they do?

"Ok well basically you hook it to a computer and put music on it, and you can listen to music wherever you go." Kuwabara told her, trying to keep it simple. He knew the spirit world didn't have all the fancy luxuries that they have in the human world.

"Oh that sounds fascinating. I wish I had one, but I highly doubt Koenma would approve of me spending my time listening to music." She looked at Kuwabara who had been staring out the window of the store, and noticed that Keiko and his sister had taken the escalator down to the first floor. They must have left already. "Kuwabara what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Botan I was just thinking about what Yusuke's doing." He replied.

"Oh now that I think about it, I kinda WAS wondering where he went." She said.

"If you take that escalator to the third floor, he's probably up at the food court."

"Oh that Yusuke, if he wanted food he could have invited all of us too." Botan said.

Kuwabara looked at the ground. "He's not up there to eat Botan... why don't you go see him... he should have been back by now."

Botan wondered what would be wrong with Yusuke that he hadn't returned yet. It was so unlike him. "Ok, I'm going to go look for him. I'll be back with him soon." She started walking out the door of the store, and started sprinting to the escalator. She was worried about Yusuke... she didn't know why she was worrying... obviously he wasn't in trouble, but he hadn't come back yet. Upon reaching the food court, she saw him sitting alone at a table, with his head down. She walked up behind him... he heard her and turned around facing her, revealing tear filled eyes. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh sweetie what happened?" she said, tears were forming in her eyes now too. She didn't want to see him like this.

"I... I don't know Botan... I thought it would be... easier than this..." he said, between sobs.

"What happened?" She pulled a chair next to him and sat down, and kept one arm around him.

"I broke up... with Keiko." he said... dropping his head to the ground.

"Why hun? Why would you do that?" She asked in shock.

"Because..." he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm not in love with her... I don't think I ever was to begin with... I realized I'm in love with someone else."

"Hey... try and cheer up Yusuke... for me?"

He tried his best to fake a smile for her.. he couldn't do it tho. "I'm sorry Botan, it just hurts... Breaking up with her wasn't what hurt me... it was seeing the tears in her eyes... that's what did it."

"Oh sweetie, I know it can't possibly be easy to do what you did... but I'm sure you had a good intention behind it didn't you?" She wrapped her other arm around him, and held him for a few minutes while he sat there... he was at a loss for words. He was sad that he hurt Keiko... but he was happy... kind of... just because Botan was holding him the way she was. A few more minutes passed and she let him go and just stared into his eyes. "So... who's the lucky girl that you're in love with now?" She had this feeling that she knew who it was, she knew deep down that it was her... but she wanted to hear it from him.

He stood up, and brushed his hair back. The tears that had covered his eyes before were now gone. "Well... I'll tell you who she is later Botan"

She stood up now, and playfully pushed him back. "Oh I know who she is. Why don't you just tell me." Botan was laughing.

Yusuke was laughing too.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I like reviews, so please review


	5. Chapter 5 They're cute together

Author's notes : ooo it's starting to get interesting lol. And remember I don't own anything except for the plot.

Chapter 5 – They're cute together

"That jerk... I can't believe he lied to me all these years! You know Shizuru... if... if he didn't like me... he could have told me a long time ago... so... is this why... he's always avoiding me?" Keiko said through sobs, as they sat in Shizuru's car. They had not yet left the mall since Yusuke broke up with Keiko.

"Keiko... Yusuke never lied to you. Kazuma told me what was going on when Yusuke went looking for you, and I agree with what Kazuma said... Yusuke telling you before he asks bo... ah asks the other girl out. I think he did the right thing Keiko... even if it hurt you... the pain you are feeling now would be nothing compared to how you would feel if he never said anything, and you thought he was cheating on you." Shizuru pulled a cigarette out of her jacket, rolled down her window and lit it.

"Shizuru... how do I know he hasn't been cheating on me this whole time?"

"Hey... I know for a fact that he hasn't been cheating on you. Yusuke might be some punk... but he's a caring guy, and has an honor code like Kazuma... even if he would never admit it like my brother does. I know your hurting Keiko, and I do feel bad that you feel that way... but I'm sure it hurt Yusuke just as badly to have to tell you he didn't share the same feelings that you do." Shizuru stared out the window... just trying to think of what she needed to say to cheer her friend up. She knew... that Keiko wasn't ready to find out that Botan is the one that Yusuke was in love with. Keiko and Botan were very good friends, and Shizuru didn't want to see their friendship end too.

"Shizuru... how do even know if Yusuke feels bad? He's probably out right now having the time of his life with his new girlfriend right now, joking with her about how he dumped me... a girl he dated for 4 years and never really loved in the first place." Keiko had her head buried in the palms of her hands.

Shizuru placed her hand on the back of Keiko's neck. "Keiko... are you even listening to what you're saying? You know that Yusuke didn't like breaking up with you. All I can say right now, is that I saw the look in Yusuke's eyes when he asked me where you were... they were filled with sorrow and pain... he didn't know what to say or do, but... never mind I really don't know what to say Keiko, I'm sorry... I've never had any successful relationships so I really can't give you advice on what to do next... hey lets go get a coffee or something... we need to get you cheered up."

"Shizuru, I would rather just go home right now... I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like doing anything anymore."

Shizuru handed Keiko a tissue. "OK kid you win. I'll bring you home... are you really sure that's what you want to do?"

Keiko just nodded her head.

"Ok." Shizuru started her car and pulled out of the parking space she was in.

Back in the mall, Kuwabara was leaving the electronics shop with Yukina when he saw Yusuke and Botan coming back down the escalator. "Hey man. How'd she take it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Eh, I think she took it alright... could have been better I think. She didn't want to stay to listen to the last few things I wanted to say to her... but it feels a lot better to tell her the truth than to hide it from her. That reminds me I need to go to the restroom... I'll be right back." Yusuke took off sprinting down towards the lobby.

Kuwabara had just realized that Yusuke was going to pick up the jewelry he had bought earlier. "Uhh hey while Yusuke's gone, let's go on ahead to the arcade." Botan and Yukina both agreed, and Kuwabara led the way.

"So Kuwabara did you know that Yusuke was going to break up with Keiko? Botan asked as they walked.

"Yeah, he told me this morning... I was shocked at first, but he told me why he had too, and he has every right to. I don't disagree with him breaking up with her at all." He said.

Yusuke had just finished getting the necklace and had headed to the arcade to meet up with Kuwabara and the girls.

"Hey Yusuke" Botan said. "How did you know to find us here?"

"Well we originally came to the mall to go to the arcade duh!" Yusuke laughed and Botan followed along.

"Hey Urameshi, it's time I kick your ass at Street Fighter now!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah OK, in your dreams Kuwabara"

_a few minutes later_

"Damn it Urameshi... thats 8 times in a row now."

"I told you Kuwabara... in your dreams... but then again... I don't think that even in your dreams, you would be able to beat me." Yusuke said.

"Yeah well... how about we go play some Goblin City?" Kuwabara said.

"HELL NO! I'm still having nightmares of Goblin City after that incident with Gamemaster." Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah, when I was kidnapped right? I remember you telling me about that. Kinda sucks that some little brat ruined your love for your 'used to be' favorite game" Kuwabara said with a snicker in his voice.

"Yeah well let's just not go there. You know, old hag Genkai put up a better fight in Street Fighter than you do Kuwabara."

"What did ya say Urameshi? You wanna go?"

"Sure if you want to Kuwabara." Yusuke held out his hand towards Kuwabara... "Just don't forget what I can do with this little finger of mine... O wait, you missed the Demon Tournament... so you havn't seen my Demon Gun yet."

"Ohhhh Demon Gun... this I wanna see sometime." Kuwabara said in a very slow voice.

"Maybe I'll show it to you sometime... you should really come to the next Demon Tournament Kuwabara... it'd be a lot of fun. No one died last time!" Yusuke said, feeling proud of himself, since it was him infact that convinced the demons to not kill each other while fighting.

"Yeah sounds like fun, will you come watch me Yukina?" Kuwabara asked her.

"Of course Kazuma, I would love to." Yukina replied.

"Oh I knew you would baby, that's what is so great about you!"

Yukina just giggled silently. "Oh you say the funniest things Kazuma." She said to herself silently.

"Hey guys..." Yusuke was looking at his phone. "It's getting a little late. It's 4:40 right now. You guys think we should head back for the night?"

Kuwabara looked at his phone, and Yukina also. Botan looked back and forth between the two of them... "Am I the only one without a phone?"

"Looks like it." Kuwabara said. "And I do think it's about time we go home. I'm getting a bit hungry too."

They began to head down to the ground level, so that they could wait for the bus to take them home. "Lets see guys... the bus should be here in 3 minutes."

"Man Kuwabara... you've learned a lot since you started college... you can even tell time now." Yusuke remarked. "I don't remember you ever being able to do that before."

"Can it Urameshi, it's not my fault. I didn't choose to be the retard in class back in junior high."

"Woah woah, chill down man, I didn't mean for you to get insulted by it."

"Im not insulted... oh hey theres the bus." Kuwabara was pointed at the bus pulling up.

"What the... I am NOT riding a PINK BUS!" Yusuke yelled.

"What's the big deal, would you rather walk Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Fine fine... when the hell did the city get pink buses?" Yusuke asked. "I mean... what's the point? It's a waste of tax money if you ask me."

"What does it matter Urameshi? It's not like you pay taxes anyway." Kuwabara said.

"It doesn't matter. It's still a waste." Yusuke replied.

A few minutes later they arrived at Kuwabara's stop. As the bus stopped Kuwabara and Yukina stood up. "Botan...Urameshi it was fun today with you two."

"Yes Yusuke I had a good time, and I had lots of fun shopping with you Botan. Goodbye" Yukina waved bye as she and Kuwabara got off the bus.

The door closed and the bus left. Only 4 stops until Yusuke's apartment. "Well Yusuke, just us left." Botan remarked.

"Yeah. I wonder what my mom is making for dinner. Hopefully she is home, I didn't know she had a day job, and I really don't know what time she get's home."

"It will be fine. I'm sure you can make something if she's not there. I wouldn't mind trying your cooking Yusuke." Botan was looking out the window of the bus, taking in the scenery. "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this everyday.

Yusuke looked at her. "Well why can't you? I'm sure you would enjoy living here. And my cooking isn't that great, just so you know."

"Yes, a change of scenery would be good for me but... Koenma wouldn't allow it." Botan let out a slight giggle. "I'm sure your cooking is just fine Yusuke."

"Did I ever say how much I enjoy not working for toddler breath anymore? I mean... sure he's a cool guy when he looks grown up... but I can't stand him most of the time.

The bus slowly came to a stop about 200 meters from Yusuke's apartment. He and Botan made their way off the bus after it came to a stop. As they arrived back at the apartment, Botan was looking at the flowers again while Yusuke searched for his key. "I really love these flowers."

"Thanks Botan." Yusuke found his key and opened the door. The two of them took their shoes off and put on their slippers and walked into the house. "Looks like Mom isn't home..."

"That's OK Yusuke. I'm sure you can make something good to eat. I'll help you if you want."

"That's ok Botan, I'll figure out something to make." Yusuke opened the fridge to see what was available.

"I'm going to go take a bath and change into something more comfortable."

"OK that sounds fine." Yusuke went to his room, and placed the jewelry he had bought into his dresser and hid it under his clothes. He wanted no way of anyone finding it before tomorrow. Yusuke went back to the refridgerator and took out some rice that had been left over from the night before, and took out so steak strips. He chopped them up threw them on the stove with some onion and peppers, while he heated the rice up in the oven. He heard the water from the shower stop running, so he took the rice out and put it on two plates, and spread the steak, peppers, and onions on top of the rice, along with a little soy sauce. He sat the plates at the table, and put a glass of water with each one.

Botan came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of fluffy pink and white floral print pajamas. And her long hair was let down, it fell to just above her waste. "Oh Yusuke that smells wonderful. I bet it taste just as good as it smells!" Yusuke pulled out a chair at the table for Botan, and signaled for her to sit down. "My what a gentleman you are Yusuke." She said stifling a small giggle.

"Oh shut up" he said while laughing. "You can seat yourself if you want to." Yusuke sat down so that he was facing her. He began eating, and that was what Botan was waiting for so she wouldn't be the first one to start eating.

"Oh, this is good Yusuke. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Botan asked while taking another bite of her food.

"Well... believe it or not, but there WERE some classes that I paid attention to in school when I actually went."

"And cooking was one of those I guess?" Botan asked.

"Yup, sure was." After they had finished eating, Yusuke took the dishes to the sink and started to wash them. Shortly after he started, Botan had wiped down the table and walked over and started drying the dishes that Yusuke had washed. "You don't have to do that... go sit down and get comfortable, your the guest."

"Yusuke... you know I can't let you do it all by yourself. Is that how I should thank someone who made dinner for me?"

"OK..OK you win." After they had washed the dishes, they spent the next 2 hours watchin random shows on TV. Yusuke introduced her to the joys of South Park, Family Guy, and Bleach.

"So Yusuke, do you think Ichigo can really beat Aizen?" Botan asked in the middle of the show.

"Of course Botan... he's the main character... he has to."

"But what if it's his dad or Kisuke that defeats him?" Botan asked.

"Doesn't really matter then. If you wanna know what happens, I have the manga in my room you can read, I think I have all of them to date. I haven't gotten to read them lately tho." Yusuke looked at his phone, and he had a text message from a while ago.

_Date 7/10/11 6:14 From : Punching bag: Hey Urameshi... Ask her out tomorrow._

Yusuke hit the reply button. _Sure thing Kuwabara. I think I'll take her out for dinner and a movie._

Botan looked over. "What's wrong Yusuke?"

Yusuke just received another text message. "Nothing Botan... Kuwabara is just being himself again. _Date 7/10/11 6:17 From Punching bag: We're gonna throw her a party at my place after-wards if you want. Just let me know._

Yusuke replied once again. _OK, I plan on taking her out around 4 for dinner, and the movie starts at 5:30 so we'll be done by 7:45 so plan on us being there at 8._

After he sent that message, Yusuke put his phone away into his jacket pocket. "You wanna watch a movie before bed?"

Botan looked over at him. "Ok sounds good Yusuke. I'm going to go brush my teeth first ok?" She got up and walked into the bathroom. Yusuke was looking though the guide hoping that there would be a good movie on.

"Hmm... Tron... Tangled... Kick Ass... Toy Story 3... Pineapple Express... hmm... I think we'll watch Tangled... that seems like a movie that she will like." Yusuke changed the channel, then went into his room to get changed into his pajamas. When he came out, Botan was already sitting on the couch waiting for him, and he sat down next to her.

"So, what movie are we watching Yusuke?" Botan asked... full of curiosity.

"Tangled." He replied.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"Did you ever read that kids story Rapunzel when you were a little kid? It's kind of based on that."

"Oh I see." Botan said. She never read any stories like that when she was a little kid. But she was excited to see the movie.

As the movie started, Yusuke got up and turned the lights down really dim, and sat back down on the couch. A few minutes into the movie, they Botan gasped as baby Rapunzel was stolen by Gothel. "Oh she is SO cruel. She stole the baby just because the soldiers found the magic flower. A bit longer into the movie, Botan loved the part when Flynn and Rapunzel were on the lake watching the lanterns. "That's so romantic Yusuke, she's like the luckiest girl alive." Yusuke had stretched out a bit on the couch to where he was somewhat in a laying position. Botan got closer to him and leaned onto him a bit, causing Yusuke to blush.

"Nah your wrong Botan, they're just watching lanterns... it IS romantic... but she's defiantly not the luckiest girl alive."

"What do you mean Yusuke... who is then?" Botan asked.

"Shh.. let's just watch the movie."

_Another hour goes by_

Atsuko just got off the bus and was walking up to the apartment. She opened the door, to find Yusuke and Botan asleep on the couch, and the end of the movie playing. She walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket and spread it over them, and turned the TV off, before walking into her room to go to bed.

"Hmm... I saw this coming" she said, as she turned her light off, and went to bed.

"They're cute together."

OK guys remember to review. July 10 is over... that means its time for Botan's birthday... and it's nowhere near the highlight of the story either LOL.

REVIEW PLEASE :3


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Birthday Sleepyhead

Authors note : Thanksgiving is next week guys, and I think I'll be releasing a Thanksgiving special next Thursday to celebrate the festivities. Remember guys, I only own the plot... nothing else.

Chapter 6 – Happy Birthday Sleepyhead

"Hey Kazuma, come down here and give me a hand setting the grill up!" Shizuru shouted, as she pulled the barbeque grill out from the basement and brought it up into the yard.

"Ok ok sis." Kuwabara walked down into the basement and brought up a bag of charcoal and a grill lighter. He filled the grill up, and lit the coals up nicely. As he waited for them to heat up, he focused on cleaning the grill grates that were for the food to rest on as it was cooking. "So what are you making for dinner sis?"

"Well... WE are making pork chops." Shizuru said.

"Woah, wait a minute sis... there is NO ME in WE! I hate cooking!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Take the M and flip it over... now you are part of WE. Go grab a can of beans and put them in a pan."

Kuwabara decided he would be a smart ass, so he grabbed a can of beans, and he indeed put them in a pan... can and all, along with the can opener. "Here you are sis!"

Shizuru smacked him on the back of the head as she saw this. "Smart ass, go open them now."

"Oww Ok ok" he said, as he walked back into the kitchen. As Shizuru placed the pork chops on the grill, Kuwabara came back out with the pan of beans. "Here you go sis... one pan of stinkin' beans."

"And just what do you want me to do with them?" Shizuru asked sarcastically.

"Well I don't know sis... cook them?" Kuwabara snickered.

"Take your ass in the house and put them on the stove." She yelled at him.

"Fine fine, whatever you say... I just wanna eat I'm starving." Kuwabara walked back into the kitchen to find Yukina preparing some rice to cook. "Hey baby, whatcha doing?"

"Hi Kazuma, nothing really. Just getting the rice ready to cook."

"Ohh, that sounds fun... a lot more fun than cooking some silly beans..." Kuwabara mumbled.

Kuwabara had lost track of time when he heard Shizuru calling to him. "Hey Kazuma, are those beans ready yet? How about that rice Yukina?"

Yukina took the rice and placed it into a bowl. "Yes the rice is ready Shizuru!"

Kuwabara looked down at the pan of beans that was sitting on the counter... "Shit! I forgot to cook them... oh I know. "Just a moment sis, I'm finishing them up now." Kuwabara ran and put the beans in a bowl and threw them in the microwave on high.

Two minutes passed and Shizuru came looking for him... "Kazuma where are those beans.?"

"Here you go sis!" Kuwabara handed his sister the bowl of beans he had microwaved... "Umm Kazuma... I didn't know the beans were supposed to be black..."

He turned around after she said that. He didn't want her to see him with the giant grin he had on his face. "What do you mean?" He said... He was trying his best to not bust out laughing. He never wanted to cook those beans in the first place.

"YOU BURNED THE FREAKING BEANS!" She yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault the microwave killed them..." Kuwabara said... "Don't worry about it tho sis... we have the rice Yukina made... that will be enough."

"Ok fine, but your getting less rice than Yukina. It's not fair for her to get less to eat because YOU screwed up the simplest thing in the world. Remind me to NOT let you help me make Botan's cake tomorrow." Shizuru said.

_After dinner_

"Thank you for the food Shizuru... and you too Kazuma... even tho I didn't get to eat anything."

"Yukina... you don't have to thank him for that." Shizuru stated.

"Oh I couldn't. That would be rude." Yukina quietly said.

"Yeah well burning our food on purpose was even more rude." Shizuru stated.

After they finished with their conversation, Kuwabara and Yukina cleared the table, and washed the dishes, as Shizuru grabbed a glass and a bottle of sake out of the cabinet.

After finishing the dishes, Yukina looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my, its 9:15 already, no wonder I'm so tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetie, we have a long day tomorrow." Shizuru stated.

"Yes you're right, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed I guess...Goodnight Kazuma... Goodnight Shizuru." Yukina gave a small bow to the two of them and she headed down the hallway.

"Goodnight my love!" Kuwabara cooed, in the manner that he always did.

"Goodnight kid, I'll see you in the morning." Shizuru said, pouring herself another glass of sake.

Kuwabara watched as Yukina disappeared into the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor. It was late now, a few minutes after midnight. He had stayed up to talk to Shizuru, but didn't want to in front of Yukina. "So sis, how was Keiko?"

Shizuru ashed out the rest of her cigarette and put down the now empty glass. "She wasn't feeling too well. She wanted to go home straight after Yusuke was done talking to her... can't blame her tho... poor kid. I feel sorry for her, but Yusuke did do the right thing I think."

Kuwabara pressed the recline button for his half of the couch and put his feet up. "Yeah, I don't blame Urameshi... if he loves Botan, then he has every right to pursue her. The wrong thing would be to stay with Keiko when he doesn't feel the same way about her, that she does about him. So I texted Urameshi earlier, and he is gonna ask her out to dinner and a movie tomorrow."

"Oh that's wonderful, I'm glad." Shizuru said as she poured another glass of sake.

"Yeah. So he said the movie was over around 7:30 to 7:45 so I said we would have the party for Botan ready at 8. So who all are we gonna invite sis?"

"Well... there's that red head umm... Kurama right? And Hiei... of course Yukina will be there... we should invite Yusuke's mother... I WOULD suggest Keiko... but I don't think she will be up for that... and it might make unnecessary stress between her and Botan. Does Yusuke have any more friends than that?"

"Well what about those kids that helped out during the time I was kidnapped? And that shrine maiden that seemed to care a lot about Botan when she was hurt... I forgot all of their names... sorry sis." Kuwabara said.

"Eh don't worry about it Kazuma. I'll get in touch with Kurama tomorrow... one of them went to school with him, so I'm sure he knows how to get in touch with them." She drank the rest of the sake that was in the bottle, and stood up and wobbled down the hallway towards her bedroom. "I'm going to bed Kazuma... we'll take care of all of this tomorrow. And I meant what I said earlier... No cake duty for you"

"Yeah Yeah OK... night sis." Kuwabara took the bottle, and the empty glass into the kitchen. He put the bottle into the recycling bin, and the glass into the sink. "I'll just wash that in the morning." Kuwabara turned off the lights, and walked towards his room. Stopping in front of Yukina's only to hear soft breathing, and a little bit of a slight snore. "Ha ha, she's so sweet... I really should ask her out sometime soon... its been 4 years since I've fallen in love with her... I think that's long enough." He walked into his room, turned off his lights and went to sleep.

"Hey Urameshi What are you doing here?"

"Kuwabara... what the hell are you doing?" Yusuke asked, Kuwabara was standing front of him, facing away from him. He walked over to him, but had trouble walking... almost as if he was wearing shoes made of lead. "Wait what the HELL is this!" Yusuke looked in front of him to see Himself sitting on the ground... they were in a cemetery, in front of an unmarked grave. He watched as "Himself" was talking back to Kuwabara, but he couldn't hear what he said.

"Urameshi I know your depressed and all, but you can't be staying here everyday. I know …. was …. good friend an... ll... but... its un...elthy."

Yusuke awoke up on the couch in a slight sweat, he looked down and had the reddest blush on his face when he found Botan sleeping in his arms, and his mom sitting in the la-z-boy chair. "Good morning Yusuke... I'm assuming you slept well for once since you didn't scream about some old hag and demons again for a change."

"Actually I did sleep well for once... I wonder why? I did have a disturbing dream tho." Yusuke looked down at Botan and took his hand and brushed the hair out of her face. "She looks so sweet when she's sleeping" he thought to himself.

"Yeah I wonder why too Yusuke? Ha ha, you kids are something else. I'll start making some breakfast. And what's new about a disturbing dream? You've been having bad dreams ever since you came home from that 'training' at that Genkai's place."

"Thanks mom. And yeah your right." Yusuke said, as he laid there with Botan, trying his best not to disturb her.

About 10 minutes later, the smell of frying bacon and sweet rolls was enough to lift Botan out of her deep slumber that had engulfed her from the night before. Yusuke watched as she squinted one eye open, followed by the other.

"Hey... Happy Birthday Sleepyhead."


	7. Chapter 7 My First Birthday Gift

_**Authors note: This will be the last chapter uploaded before Thanksgiving gets here, followed by a Thanksgiving special I will be releasing at 12:01 am on 11/24/11 Thanksgiving day. Remember I don't own anything here except for the plot.**_

Chapter 7 – My First Birthday Gift

Botan awoke with a smile on her face. She didn't know that Yusuke knew it was her birthday. "Good morning Hun. Thank you. But tell me... how did you know?"

Yusuke stared into her amethyst eyes that were full of curiosity. "Ah well you know the saying, a little bird told me... or something like that." Yusuke brushed the hair away that had fallen back into her face as she moved a little bit to become a bit more comfortable in Yusuke's arms.

"You know Yusuke, I slept really good last night. I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"I guess I can say the same thing. I've been having nightmares, and I've been waking up multiple times a night lately... but I slept all through the night this time." Botan was blushing madly. Kind of from what Yusuke had said, also for the fact she woke up chest down on top of him, she hadn't planned on falling asleep with him, but she wasn't complaining. All she did, as he held her in his arms, is that she reached up, and put her arms around his neck. "Whoa... Bo... what are you..."

"Shh.." She whispered. "Let's stay like this for a few more minutes before breakfast ok?" She smiled and placed her head down on his chest. It was saddening that she couldn't hear a heartbeat, but then again... she didn't have one either. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment. So far her birthday was off to a good start... waking up in the arms of the one she has loved for so long.

As they laid together, Yusuke kept his head rested against hers. He could still smell her shampoo that she used the night before. "You...smell good." He whispered. Botan didn't say anything, he did see her smile, and slightly nod her head. Botan didn't want anything to disturb the bliss of the moment.

"Yusuke...Botan... breakfast is going to be ready in a few moments, why don't you get up and get ready?" Atsuko called to them.

"Darn... there goes our moment." Yusuke whispered to Botan.

"Uh-huh." She replied. "We'll get another one tho." She said, looking into his brown eyes. Yusuke couldn't move. His eyes were fixated on her amethyst orbs, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eye on before.

A minute passed, and they decided it was best if they got up finally. Botan decided to stay in her pajamas until after they ate, but Yusuke decided to go and take a quick shower. "I'll be right out guys, don't wait for me if the food is finished first." And with that, Yusuke grabbed some clothes from his room and went into the bathroom... a minute later you could hear the shower running.

As Yusuke showered... Botan helped Atsuko set the table. "Oh dear, you don't have to help today. It's your birthday I heard. So... just how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Atusko asked.

"Um well..." Botan started.

"Hey I know your not human Botan, just like I know my son isn't either. I know he's part demon, that's what Keiko told me... and I didn't want to believe it until I checked on him one night, and sure enough just like she said... he was alive and breathing... but he didn't have a heartbeat. So hun, how long have you been around? And theoretically how old is Yusuke being a demon now."

"Well Atsuko, I'm 122 today. And with Yusuke... normally you would tack on 100 years for every 10 years they are old, so yusuke is about 118 or so." Botan said.

"My god, I had no idea it was that much. You look so young and beautiful though Botan... how do you do it?" Atsuko asked.

"Well this is what I should look like for my age... we spirits and apparitions age much slower then humans, and we usually live for a minimum of around 800 years, all the way up into the low 1000's."

"Oh my, I can only imagine what it's like to live that long. I'm only 32 and it seems like i've lived a long time... but for you to be able to hit 1000, that makes me look like I should still be in a crib. So... I'm sure that Yusuke breaking up with Keiko had to do a little with his lifespan also. It wouldn't be fair to him or her, for him to never age, and have to live for such a long time alone."

"Mhmm, I agree Atsuko... wait... when did you find out about them breaking up?"

"Keiko called me last night right before I left work. I went over to her place to talk with her... that's why I was out so late." Atsuko said while taking the food off the stove. "So birthday girl... are you and Yusuke going to go out and do anything special?"

"No clue yet. It doesn't matter what we do, as long as I spend my day with him." Botan said softly, blushing madly as she looked towards the hallway leading down to where the bathroom was. As Botan was helping serve breakfast onto the plates, she heard the door open, and watched as Yusuke stepped out. "Oh my..." Botan whispered as she stared at Yusuke. "You look so... I don't know... so freaking handsome Yusuke." She said as she continued to stare. He was standing there in a pair of dark wash denim jeans, with a white t-shirt, and a a light brown jacket, and he had his hair gelled back, and slightly spiked.

"Like the look Bo?" He asked.

"You bet I do... what's the occasion?" She asked, with a slight giggle.

"Well..." He started, as he walked up towards her. "I know this is out of the blue, and especially on your birthday of all days... but would you like to spend the day together? Kind of like a date I guess you could say it." He asked slowly... he had NEVER asked anyone out on a date... including Keiko... it was always her that asked him, so this was new territory for him.

Botan didn't even need time to think. "Of course I would Yusuke, I would like nothing more than to spend my birthday with you." She said, blushing madly.

"Oh yeah... before I forget." Yusuke reached into his jacket and pulled out a little box, that was neatly wrapped, with light pink wrapping paper, and a thin red ribbon bow. "I got this for you yesterday as a birthday gift. I hope you like it." He said as he handed the box to her.

"Well I wonder what's inside? I've... never gotten a birthday present before Yusuke... your the first to ever give me something. Thank you."

"Woah, don't thank me until you open it silly." Yusuke said.

"Oh of course." Botan sat down and slowly undid the ribbon, and gently undid the wrapping paper, and underneath she found a little box about two and a half inches long, an inch and a half wide, and an inch deep... it was dark blue, and a little bit of a plush material. She opened the box, and her eyes lit up as she saw was was inside it. "Oh Yusuke... I... I don't know what to say... It's beautiful." She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Here... let me see." Yusuke took the box from Botan and removed what was inside. It was a solid white gold pendant, with a phoenix engraved, that resembled Puu. He placed it around her neck and clasped it shut.

Botan took the matching white gold earrings and put them on after Yusuke put the necklace on her. "How do they look?"

Yusuke stared at her in amazement. "They look good... but you... you look gorgeous Botan."

"Thanks Yusuke." She went over to the mirror on the wall, and looked at herself. And she said to herself.

"My first birthday gift."

_**Ok guys read and review, and be sure to look out on Thanksgiving day for my one-shot Thanksgiving special. "Yu Yu Hakusho : A Snowy Thanksgiving"**_

_**Review :) Love **_**ぼたん**


	8. Chapter 8 You Look Amazing

_**Authors Note: I hope everyone had a fun and pleasant Thanksgiving. I know I sure did! Everything is just sooooo wonderful lately :3 but anyways... you're not here to read about my personal endeavors... nope you're here to read about the most awesome love pairing ever :) and remember... I only own the plot!**_

Chapter 8 – You Look Amazing

"Oh sweetheart those are beautiful. Wherever did you come up with the money to get those Yusuke?" Atsuko asked. Botan just stood in awe of herself and her gift in front of the mirror.

"Don't worry Mom... I got the money legally if that's what your asking." Yusuke responded sarcastically. "Come on Botan, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Oh right." Botan said, still half in awe and not really paying attention to what was going on around her. "Oh these are beautiful, but Yusuke didn't have to get them for me really. He didn't have to get me anything at all. Oh he's so sweet, he's the best ever, he really does like me." She thought to herself.

"Gee you look all giddy Bo." Yusuke exclaimed.

"Mhmm. I've only been awake for a half an hour, and it's already the best birthday of my entire life." She said as they were sitting down to eat.

"Wake up!" Shizuru pulled Kuwabara out of his bed, until he was laying on the floor, still unconscious. "Wake up little bro!" She pulled his head up, and gave him two slaps on the cheeks. "You better not be doing this on purpose. I'll go get Yukina!"

Just then Kuwabara's eyes shot open. "Where is she, where's my love at?" He looked back and forth, only to see his sister holding his head up, while his body lay on the floor. "Hey... what the... my cheek hurts. What did you do sis?"

"What did I do? What didn't I do. Man what's wrong with you lil bro? I couldn't get you to wake up for nothing." She said.

"Well what's the rush, it's early." Kuwabara said, slowly closing his eyes to try and drift back to sleep.

Shizuru slapped him once more. "I'll tell you what the rush is. We're going to the mall to get Botan a gift is what the rush is? And then we have to track down every single person that we are going to invite."

"Oh yeah that's right... Hey wait, why are we getting her a gift... that's Urameshi's job! I have no idea what she would want anyways!" He shouted.

"Well get up and get dressed. We're getting her a gift because she is our FRIEND! And I already know what were getting her. I saw what Yusuke got for her yesterday, and I know for a fact, that I have never once seen her wear jewelery before, so I'm sure she doesn't have a jewelry box to put them in... and that lil bro... is what we are getting her." Shizuru said.

"So that's coming from all three of us then?" Kuwabara asked.

"No... that's from you and I... Yukina insisted that she get Botan a gift solely from her."

"Oh ok... so are you gonna leave? Or do you WANT to watch me change?" Kuwabara said in a sarcastic tone.

"Creep... be ready in 5 minutes. We'll eat out for breakfast." Shizuru said as she walked out the door. "Oh Yukina there you are... are you ready to go?"

Yukina was walking out of her bedroom, dressed in a bright yellow summer dress and white flip flops. She had her long teal hair up in pigtails. "Yes Shizuru, I'm ready to go."

"Do you know what you are going to get Botan yet?" She asked.

"Not yet... but... if I find the right thing... I'll know it." Yukina stated.

They walked down the stairs together to the kitchen. As Shizuru grabbed her purse and keys she asked Yukina. "So why do you want to get her a gift separately from me and my brother?"

"Well to be perfectly honest Shizuru... I don't know. But... for a long time now, Botan has been kind of like an older sister to me. I've been able to look up to her for support and advice, and I think it's best for me to get her a gift solely from me because of that." Yukina said.

"Fair enough." Shizuru said as she opened the door. "Come on lil bro we're LEAVING!" Shizuru shouted as she and Yukina walked out the door.

"Thank you for the meal Atsuko, everything was wonderful." Botan said, as she placed her eating utensils onto her plate and brought it over to the sink.

"Drop it birthday girl. You are NOT doing the dishes on your birthday." Yusuke exclaimed as he got up behind her and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Absolutely right Yusuke, and that's why you are going to do them today." Atsuko said.

"Wait why me? I did them last night!" Yusuke protested.

"Why should I care... I didn't eat with you two last night... not my problem. I thought I always told you not to make excuses. Come on Botan, come to my room while Yusuke does the dishes." She and Botan headed down to Atsuko's bedroom. "Here you go dear, sit down here and let's see." Atsuko opened her closet, and went through her clothes. She had done a bit of shopping after her old home was torched down, and needless to say, she bought a few things that she never really had time to wear. "Oh here we go!" She said, as she pulled out a knee length, spaghetti strap, pink summer dress. "And let's see... oh these" She said as she pulled out a pair of black flats. She held the dress up in front of Botan. "Well what do you think?" Atsuko asked.

"That looks lovely. Is that... for me?" Botan asked.

"Just temporarily. I bet you didn't bring any dress up clothes with you, unless you were planning on having a date with my son in the first place." Atsuko asked.

"Hmm you're right, I didn't bring much of anything with me really."

Atsuko handed her the dress and shoes. "Here, go get a shower. I'm sure you will look wonderful in it. And feel free to wear the shoes inside to show it off. I'm sure Yusuke will enjoy seeing you in it, as you will." Atsuko laughed playfully and walked out of the room, as Botan followed behind, only until they reached where the bathroom was, and Botan let herself in.

"Hey Mom, what were you two doing in there?" Yusuke asked, he had long finished the dishes and was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Oh nothing really. She said she wanted to go take a shower. She'll be out soon." Atsuko said as she sat down next to her son. "So how long?"

"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked.

"How long have you liked or loved her Yusuke?" His mother asked him.

Yusuke started blushing hearing this. He wasn't used to people asking him these questions... his mother especially out of all people. "I... really don't know Mom. It's just recently I realized it, but I'm sure I have for a long time. Like I was telling Kuwabara about when Keiko was on the ground hurt, and some creep kidnapped Botan... I wasn't thinking one thing about Keiko... only Botan... but even before that... I can't say I didn't enjoy her company whenever she was around."

"I know what you mean Yusuke... the first time I met her, when you were all beaten up... I knew right then that you two would end up together." Atsuko said.

"How the hell did you know that? Did you guess it or something?"

"No... I'm your mother Yusuke. I could see in your eyes how you felt about her then. And to be completely honest... I think she is a much better match for you than Keiko."

"You... really think so Mom?" Yusuke asked.. he was shocked that his mother would say that... especially since she was like a second mother to Keiko.

"Yea Yusuke it is, and don't get me wrong... I love Keiko to death... just like a daughter I never had. But... Keiko loves you, but always tries to change how you act... am I right?" Atsuko saw that he was nodding. "Yeah... she's always been like that. But Botan on the other hand... she loves you just the way you are. It wouldn't be right for you to have to change who you are, just to please someone who loves you Yusuke."

"You're right Mom... hey what the hell is this? Mother/son bonding time or something." Yusuke said before turned his head as he heard the bathroom door open. He watched as Botan walked out. Wearing the pink summer dress, and black flats that his mother had given her. She had her hair let down, with a pink headband on to match the dress, and she was wearing the necklace and earrings that Yusuke had gotten her.

"Hey Yusuke." She said as she walked towards Yusuke and Atsuko.

Yusuke just stared in awe at her. "So beautiful." He thought to himself.

"Do you not like it?" Botan asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"No that's not it." Yusuke said as he stood up. He walked over to her, and took her hand. She started to blush as he gave a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Yu...Yusuke.." She whispered. Blushing madly, she couldn't hold anything back now.

After the kiss, he continued to hold her hand as he stared into her amethyst eyes that seemed to be gleaming with delight.

"You look amazing."


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Birthday

_**Authors Note: Hey peeps what's up? Hope your enjoying your couple of days after Thanksgiving. It's taken me a few days to think up this chapter, I haven't worked on it in a few days and I had to re-read the entire story to make sure I don't have any plot holes, we wouldn't want those now would we? Lol. That and I have some things going on at home, my medicine makes me tired, so I can't stay up as late to write anymore, because I have to be up at 5:30 for work everyday. Being a grown-up sucks :'( But anyways, I own only the plot here, so don't sue me anyone. And just so you know in case you forgot, the SDF stands for the Spirit Defense Force.**_

Chapter 9 – Happy Birthday

"You... you really think so?" Botan said, as she stood in front of Yusuke, blushing and almost speechless.

"I know so." He said, as he led her to the couch where they both sat down. "Anything in particular you want to do today?"

She sat next to him, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "No not really... anything is fine... as long as we do it together."

Yusuke put his arm around her as they sat together. "Yeah, no problem."

"Ok let's see here... what do you think Yukina... this one... or this one?" Shizuru asked as she pointed to two different jewelry boxes.

"Oh gosh I don't even know Shizuru. I have no clue what her furniture looks like, so I have no clue which on would match better." Yukina said.

"Which one do you think Kazuma?" Shizuru asked.

"Doesn't matter to me... I don't understand why you girls are so picky about everything."

Shizuru hit him on the back of the head, just as she always does. "Because block head, we actually care about things looking good. To think I actually asked your opinion on this." She said. "Oh well... I think this one will do. If I know Botan at least as good as I think I do... I think this one will be best."

A few minutes later they stepped out of the jewelry store, and into the malls main corridor. "Let's see... where do you want to have breakfast Shizuru?" Yukina asked, as they walked towards the other end of the mall.

"Well... why don't you find what to get Botan first... and I know a good place down the street on the way to Kurama's house." Shizuru replied.

"Wait sis... why do we gotta go to fox boys house?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because lil bro... he knows those kids from his school that helped Yusuke."

"Oh yeah right... those weirdo's." Kuwabara said. Yukina just stood, watched...and laughed at his stupidity.

A couple hours had past and it was now noon. Yusuke and Botan had spent the time watching TV, while Atsuko had left an hour earlier to run errands. "Hey you wanna head out Bo?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmm... Ok, so what do you wanna do Yusuke? Like I said, anything is fine with me." Botan replied, turning off the TV as she walked over to the door with Yusuke beside her, where they put their shoes on to leave.

"Well... there's an amusement park in town... it's not too far away, why don't we start there?" He said as he finished tying his shoes.

"Sounds wonderful." Botan said as they stepped out the door. They walked down the main street for a few blocks before getting to the bus stop.

"You know... I would drive you... but I don't have a car... or even a license." Yusuke remarked.

Botan tried her best to silence her giggles, but it didn't work too well. "That's ok Yusuke... we get to spend a little more time together like this." They stood at the bus stop. It wasn't but a few minutes when the bus showed up, and they walked onto it. Yusuke paid the fare and they sat down in an empty row towards the middle. As they rode threw town, Botan kept her eyes out the windows, taking in all of the scenery around her. Even though she had spent time in the human world in the past... she never really had a chance to see everything in detail. While she was looking out, Yusuke took her hand and held it in his. "Yu...suke." She blushed, and didn't say anything else.

At the amusement park Botan and Yusuke were having the time of their lives. They had been on a couple of roller coasters, Yusuke enjoyed them... but Botan quickly found out that they weren't for her, even with her past history of flying around on an oar... she still felt queasy after riding through the loops. They shared cotton candy as they rode the Ferris wheel, and laughed constantly in the mirror house. They didn't know that someone had been following them and watching them the entire time they were together at the park.

"Hey Yusuke, I'm going to go wash up real quick ok?" Botan said as they stopped in front of the restrooms.

"Yeah sure, take your time."

Botan smiled at him before she turned around to walk inside.

"Oh god these pancakes are the best!" Kuwabara said, while shoveling down 3 pancakes at a time into his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Shizuru turned away from him in disgust. "Gross"

Yukina laughed at Kuwabara as he ate. She and Shizuru had already finished eating, but Kuwabara was on his third plate and was showing no signs of stopping. "So Shizuru can we stop at this store on the way home before the party tonight?" Yukina asked, then whispered the name of the store in Shizuru's ear.

"Why do you want to go there Yukina?"

"Well... that's where I'm going to get Botan's gift. I saw Atsuko at the mall, she was passing by, as you were getting Botan her gift, and I was talking to her, and she told me what she was getting Botan."

"Well, what's she getting her?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's a secret Kazuma. You'll find out tonight ok?" Yukina added.

"Well... since only my lil brother is eating, I think I'll give Kurama a call. I know I did say we would go over to his place... but I just remembered that I don't have the slightest idea of where he lives." Shizuru said, as she pulled a cellphone out of her purse.

She dialed his number, and waited as it rang. "Kurama?"

"Yes" he replied

"It's Shizuru, how's my favorite red head doing?"

"I'm doing fine... what's new?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I don't have a lot of time, but we're having a party at our house at 8 for Botan's birthday, and was wondering if you were coming?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Of course, I'd be happy to come."

"Ok sounds good, and by the way, could you invite those kids from your school that she knows through Yusuke?"

"Oh you mean, Kaitou and his friends."

"Yeah those guys." Shizuru said.

"Yeah no problem... so your house at 8?"

"Yup you got it... it'l be nice to see you again and talk... it's been awhile."

"Yes it has" Kurama replied. "Well until then, take care." And with that he ended the call.

"Kazuma, I'm gonna drop you off at the grocery store in a few minutes, while Yukina and I run to another store just down the street from there." Shizuru handed him a grocery list and some money. "I need you to get these things, and here's some money."

"Yeah sure that's fine." He replied.

"What are you doing here Yusuke?"

Yusuke turned around to see Keiko standing behind him. "Oh hi Keiko, what's up?"

"What's up? What do you think is up you jerk? I've seen you today with Botan you jerk, so what... you break up with me... then less than a day later you're taking her out on a date? Or have you been dating her behind my back and cheating on me? What is it you jerk!" Keiko shouted.

"Keiko, you know I never cheated on you, I just didn't feel like I was in love with you... I love Botan OK? I have for awhile... I just now realized it yesterday... and wanted to let you know that I didn't feel the same about you."

"You jerk!" She yelled as she slapped him. "You purposely dumped me so you could run off with her, who she happened to be one of my best friends... or at least I thought she was! I really can't believe you Yusuke! You freaking proposed to me before you ran away to Demon World you jerk! I wasted almost 3 years of my life waiting for you, just so you can come back and run off with her."

Yusuke turned around and saw Botan staring with tears in her eyes. "Botan..." He watched as she started sprinting in the other direction. "Well way to go Keiko... way to RUIN her BIRTHDAY!" Yusuke yelled before taking off after Botan.

Keiko stood there is shock... she had hoped to feel better after shouting at him... but now she felt terrible... "I...I didn't know it was her Birthday."

"Botan where are you?" Yusuke shouted as he ran through the park looking for her. "Dammit!" He thought. 5 minutes had passed and still she was no where to be found. "Dammit, she better not have left to go back to Spirit World!" He thought. A few moments later, he spotted her standing down in a low area by a small stream that passed through the area. He walked up to her, and he could hear the sobs she was trying to hold back. He didn't know what to do... or even what to say. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her. "Hey."

"Oh Yusuke... I feel so terrible!" Botan said through sobs.

"Why Bo? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why was Keiko so mad at you for dating me?" She turned around, and Yusuke held her close to him.

"Hell if I know, you know Keiko though... she goes through those crazy fits whenever she doesn't get her way." Yusuke said.

"I feel like it's my fault she's mad at you."

"Botan don't say that... She's mad because I broke up with her, because I wasn't in love with her." He rested his chin on the top of her head. He noticed that she had grown a bit taller. "Even though she's mad at me Botan... I don't have any regrets about breaking up with her." Yusuke put his hand under her chin, so that their eyes were meeting. "I broke up with her... because... I'm in love with you Botan."

Her eyes widened as she heard this. "You... you love me Yusuke?"

He took his hand and wiped away the tears that were gathering at her lower eyelids. "Yes Botan, I love you... I have for a long time... it just took me until yesterday... to realize it. If anyone should be sorry... it should be me... for not realizing sooner about how I felt about you. If I knew... then I never would have went off to Demon World... well I probably still would have... but I would have asked you to go with me... and also...I knew you were at the tournament the entire time... watching me... I should have made an effort to see you."

Yusuke sat down in the grass and pulled Botan down next to him. He sprawled out on the grass, and Botan laid next to him, resting her head on his chest. "You know I was going to take you out to dinner and then a movie... but after what happened. I think staying right here together will be better, just you and me... away from everyone else."

"Yusuke..."

"Hmm, what's up Botan?" he asked as he looked down towards her eyes.

"I love you too Yusuke... and just like you... I've loved you for a long time as well. Ever since you had that tournament and beat Rando. And to be honest... I was jealous all the times I saw you together alone with Keiko. So I can understand how she feels right now. And if it wasn't for Koenma standing behind me when you left for Demon World... I was ready to charge right into the portal behind you, providing the SDF didn't stop me in the process."

Yusuke...and Botan both were blushing... but who wouldn't be after spilling your whole heart and soul to the person you loved. Yusuke leaned down closer to where Botan's face was, and softly kissed her lips. He could taste the salt from her tears, and tasting that tore him apart. He didn't want to see Botan sad and crying.

As he pulled away, Botan looked at him and smiled. "What that's it? You really are innocent aren't you Yusuke?" She laughed and pulled her self up to him, and returned his kiss, this time in a more passionate manner. They allowed themselves to lose track of everything in the bliss of the moment, and before either of them knew it, it was dark out. Yusuke looked at his phone, and saw it was 7:30.

"Hey let's get going Botan. We need to stop by Kuwabara's on the way home as well." Yusuke stood up, and reached down and helped pull Botan up.

"I'm a little hungry Yusuke." Botan said, as they stood on the bus.

"Yeah me too, we'll get something to eat soon OK?"

She nodded. A few moments passed, and she could see the bus stop that was down the street from Kuwabara's house. "Thank you Yusuke. I had a wonderful day, despite the little bad thing that happened... I really enjoyed myself."

"Well it's still going to get better Botan I promise."

She looked up over to him in confusion. "How so?" She asked.

Yusuke knocked at Kuwabara's front door. "You'll see." Yusuke heard footsteps at the door, and suddenly the door opened and Kuwabara was standing there.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" He asked.

"Oh not much just thought we'd stop by for a few minutes." Yusuke said.

"Sure come on in... make yourself at home." Kuwabara said, as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Let's sit down while we wait for him Botan." And she nodded.

They sat down on the couch which was facing away from the kitchen, and where everyone had been hiding. Everyone walked softly into living room, and Yukina was the first to speak up. "Oh hi Botan." she said.

Botan turned around to see everyone standing behind her. Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Atsuko, amd Kurama,

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.

_**Well guys so ends another chapter, and I'm tired once again, and ready to snuggle up and go to bed.**_

_**Be sure to read and review okies?**_

_**Love all ya mhuaah**_

**ぼたん **


	10. Chapter 10 The Best Birthday Ever

_**Author Notes : Hey guys and girls, sorry it took a little bit longer for this one. I've been going through some stuff at home and with work, but don't worry I didn't forget about any of you. I've been so excited with my clothes shopping and holiday shopping that I didn't have much free time for writing. But here it is the next chapter of the story. I really want to thank PicassaWithCaramell she is a follower of mine, and a bit of a friend too :3 Anyways, I own only the plot so no suing me. OK? OK! Good.**_

Chapter 10 – The Best Birthday Ever

"Everyone... is this... for me?" Botan asked, standing there in front of everyone in astonishment.

Yusuke put his arm around her shoulder. "It sure is."

Botan continued to stand there, tears were forming in her eyes. "Who... who's idea was this?"

Yukina walked up front to meet Botan. "It was Kazuma and Shizuru's idea."

Botan walked over to the two siblings and put her arms around both of them. "Thanks Shizuru... and you too Kuwabara. This is wonderful."

"Well come on birthday girl, lets go get you some cake. Yukina and I made it especially for tonight." Shizuru said, leading the way to the kitchen with Yukina and Yusuke following behind, along with everyone else tagging in the rear. "I asked Kurama to invite Kaitou and his friends, but they were busy with school work.

"Well that's ok. At least we are all together." Botan said. "I want nothing more than to be with my friends. Oh! That cake looks wonderful!" She said as Shizuru took a cake out of the refrigerator. "What kind is it?"

"Its a yellow cake, with vanilla frosting between the layers and dark chocolate frosting on the outside." Shizuru replied. "Come on, here you go Botan." She handed Botan a plate with a rather large slice of cake.

"Oh Shizuru, this piece is too big, I don't want to get fat." She said in a slightly whiny voice.

"Hey don't worry, I'll share it with you." Yusuke added.

"Sounds good Yuu-chan! Good thinking!" Botan replied.

They spent an hour in the living room eating cake, listening to music and just talking. Shizuru handed Botan a wrapped box. "Here, this is for you... from Kazuma and me."

"For me? Thank you." She unwrapped the box and pulled out a dark cherry jewelry box. "Oh thank you, this is perfect."

"I thought you would need one now that you have jewelry." Botan looked down at her necklace. "Kazuma told me yesterday that Yusuke was getting you that, and I've never seen you wear jewelry so I felt it safe to assume that you didn't have a box to put them in."

"Oh Shizuru... Kuwabara... this is so wonderful. Thank you so much" Botan said as she sat the jewelry box down on the coffee table.

"Hey Botan."

"Oh yes Atsuko?" Botan replied.

"Well I can't give you your gift now, because it's too big for me to bring here with me."

"What do you mean?" Botan replied.

"Your room at our house... it's yours for keeps. I know you don't have a home in this world, and I know you and Yusuke love each other a lot, so I've decided to give you the guest room, as long as you will accept it." Atsuko said.

Botan looked at her with tears in her eyes. She already knew her answer, she wanted to stay here and be with Yusuke. She ran over to Atsuko and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you Atsuko... this means a lot to me."

"Yeah mom... thanks." Yusuke added.

"Hey why are you thanking me Yusuke... I just don't want to see you all mopey if she went back to Spirit World." Atsuko said.

"Atsuko thank you so much." Botan cried, while Atsuko held her tight.

Botan wiped away the couple of tears in her eyes and turned around to see Yukina holding a gift for her also, it was a bit larger than the box Shizuru handed her. "Here Botan, this is for you."

Botan took it, it was a bit heavy. She sat it down on the floor and opened it slowly. "Oh, Yukina they're beautiful." Inside was a bed set, bright pink sheets, with a dark purple comfortor with a silver floral imprint throughout it. There was also 2 sets of matching curtains, a matching door mat and throw rug for in front of her bed. "Oh Yukina, this is so much, you shouldn't have... and how did you know to get me this?"

Yukina walked over to Botan and gave her a hug. "You've always been like an older sister to me Botan, I just had to get you something from myself, and Atsuko told me she was going to give you the guest room at the house, so I knew this would be the perfect gift for you."

"Those are beautiful Botan... Yukina sure has good taste in decoration." Atsuko said. "When we get home, I'll help you set it all up if you'd like... hell I'm sure Yusuke would help too if you ask him."

"She doesn't need to ask me. I already planned on helping her with it." Yusuke replied.

"Thank you Atsuko... and you too Yusuke... I'm really looking forward to staying here... I just wonder if Koenma will allow it?"

"Don't worry about the toddler Botan... I'll go with you when you tell him... I don't think he's gonna refuse it if I'm with you." Yusuke replied.

"Thanks Yusuke" Botan leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Yusuke replied by holding her closely in his arms while everyone gave their rounds of "awws."

They all spent the next hour watching TV, and around 10:30 everyone decided to pack up and head home for the night. Shizuru drove Yusuke, Botan, and Atsuko home since the buses didn't run this late. Hiei and Kurama simply ran home. "Hey you guys, you all have a good night OK?" Shizuru asked.

"Thank you Shizuru, you too. And thank you for the party... it was wonderful." Botan replied. Everyone waved as Shizuru drove off. "Thank you Yusuke." Botan said.

"Hmm... what for?" He replied.

She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a gentle kiss.

"For giving me the best birthday ever."

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Please Review now peeps :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 I Promise

**Authors Note: OMG I'm so sorry for the long time for the updates... please don't hate me :( I've been going through some emotional problems and needed some time to myself. Anyways here's the new chapter, and I assume there will be one more upload before I start focusing on the Christmas special. I love all you guys :) And remember... no suing me cause I only own the plot.**

Chapter 11 – I Promise

"Well that does it I think." Botan said as she finished hanging the curtains up in her room. She stood back by the door to take a look over the room once more to make sure it was how she wanted it to be. "Hey Yusuke... could you come here real quick? I want to move the bed over just a little bit more." She waited a few seconds and didn't get a reply. "Yusuke?" She walked out of the room to go find him. She checked the living room and kitchen and he wasn't in there. "Strange... he said he was going to watch TV." She walked back towards the bedrooms, she peeked in his room and there he was, he had fallen asleep at his desk. "Oh Yusuke..."

She couldn't blame him for sleeping. It was a little past 1 in the morning now, they had stayed up to fix Botan's new room, and he spent most of the time moving furniture around until she was happy with where it was. She grabbed a blanket out of Yusuke's closet and draped it over him. She didn't dare move him out of fear of waking up, even though she knew he would be sore in the morning from sleeping hunched over the desk. "I guess... I'll go to sleep also." She said as she turned the light off in Yusuke's room.

The next morning Yusuke awoke sitting at his desk. "Ah, what the hell, my back hurts." He looked at his phone. _5:42A.M _"Its early, I'll just get in bed and go back to sleep." He sat on his bed, and felt a large lump under the blankets. "Strange... I don't remember putting anything here last night."

He poked it a couple times, and heard a soft moaning coming from the bed. "Ah, who's there." He demanded. "Yusuke... stop poking me... I'm tired I wanna sleep."

"Botan is that you?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course silly... *_yawn* _Who else would it be?" Botan replied half asleep. "Oh... by the way what are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? Hey Botan this is my room."

"Oh..." She pulled her head out from the covers, and sat up in bed, she remembered now when she turned the lights out last night, that she had gone back to sit by Yusuke for a few minutes. "I must have fallen asleep after I gave you a blanket last night. I'll go to my room now."

"I don't mind Botan. You... you can stay if you want." Yusuke said... glad that it was pitch black so that he wouldn't be showing off his blush.

"That... sounds good..." Botan said, as she moved over to the side to make room for Yusuke. She laid her head down on his chest when he laid down. "Hold me tightly... please?"

"Haha, OK Botan, anything you want." He replied.

"Anything I want?" Botan asked.

"Sure." "Yusuke said."

"Well... how about a kiss?" She asked.

"Oh your hopeless Botan." Yusuke leaned down and gave her a small kiss as he placed his arms around her back and held her as they drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later they had been up, and Atsuko had already left for work. Botan and Yusuke had spent the time finishing up arranging Botan's room, and watching TV. "You know... we should go to Spirit World soon Botan... and let Koenma know you're staying here."

"Yeah your right, I have an easier way though." Botan went into her makeup kit and pulled out her old communication mirror.

"Hey, I remember that thing." Yusuke stated.

"Well you should... you broke yours." Botan opened it, and pressed the connect button, and in a matter of seconds Koenma appeared on the screen.

"Botan, how was your birthday?" Koenma asked.

"It was good sir, how have you been?"

"Just great, but I need to know when you plan on coming back, there are a few cases here for you to start on." Koenma stated.

"Well... that's just it Koenma... I don't plan on coming back, I think I want to stay here... with Yusuke." Botan told him. Koenma didn't look pleased, especially because Botan noticed George in the back trying to sneak away.

"What do you mean you want to stay there? You belong here... you work for me."

"I'm sorry sir... But I must stay here... for my own happiness... and for Yusuke's as well." She replied.

"What do you mean for his happiness? You said you were going to the living world to spend your birthday with your friends... not to stay and live there."

"Well sir, some things happened that I didn't plan on happening." Botan replied.

"What kind of things?"

Yusuke walked behind Botan and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well sir... Yusuke and I... we're dating. And I couldn't be any happier."

"Well... that sure is a problem Botan... and a serious one too... you know it's forbidden for a ferry girl to fall in love with a human." Koenma added.

"Yes sir... and I'm quite aware of that..."

"But she's staying Koenma, like it or not... look you're my friend too don't get me wrong... but I won't let anyone keep Botan from doing what makes her happy... and I will not let you make her cry today giving her all your bullshit about the laws and rules and whatnot of Spirit World. Botan belongs here with us... she deserves a chance at a real life, she deserves the privilege of being able to love... and be loved in return. Don't get me wrong... I think your a great guy when you not in your diaper state... but if you stand in the way of us, and you make her upset... you will answer to me... do I make myself clear?" Yusuke said into the mirror, placing emphasis on the last part.

"Well Yusuke I'm afraid the rules of Spirit World don't cater to your personal desires, I bent the rules to make you Spirit Detective, and I had my behind beat on several occasions due to it. I won't allow it to be spanked again." Koenma said.

"Then sir... you leave me no choice." Botan reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orb, and an ID. "I will be returning these to you via Teleportation... with this I will be sending my resignation letter. I'm sorry sir... but I am resigning..."

"Yeah and there's nothing you can do about that." Yusuke added in.

"I was afraid this would happen." Koenma said. "I knew you had feelings for him this entire time... and against my better judgment I let you go off to the living world... I'm afraid I must alert my father, and... I will be sending out the SDF to retrieve you, and bring you into custody."

"You what? If you... or anyone else from Spirit World attempt to come here and take her away... I wont hesitate to kill you... or anyone else who stands in our way." As Yusuke said this, the mazaku markings came forth on his body, and his eyes had a silent red glow to them. "I'm sure you are well aware of what I can do Koenma... and quite frankly... the SDF will most defiantly refuse that request... They know they cannot stand up to me. You leave us alone... I love Botan... and I will do anything to protect her and to keep her happy... including giving up my own life." And with that Yusuke took the mirror from Botan and smashed it on the floor.

"Yusuke, what did you do that for?" Botan asked, kind of irritated. "That's two of them now."

"I don't want him being able to find us, you know as well as I do that there is a tracking device in there. Koenma has never been to my house before, so there's a chance he doesn't know where it is yet... it will give us a little more time to plan."

"Plan for what Yusuke? What's going to happen to us?" Botan asked, as she turned around and buried her head into his chest.

"Don't cry... I'm gonna make sure everything is alright. I think... we need to go to Genkai's old temple."

"What for Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"We will probably be safer there for the time being, the old hag taught me one more thing before she passed away this time, and that is how to make a barrier to prevent anyone with spirit energy from entering, and I can set it to the lowest level so that not even a human could pass... it would only appear as an empty field."

"But... we will be alone like that... do you think the others would come? And why not just go to Demon World?" Botan asked.

"I don't want to expose you to danger in Demon World. And... we can see if anyone wants to come... it will be a hell of a lot better than being alone all the time... don't get me wrong I love our alone time... but it would get boring fast without other people there. Let's see... maybe Kuwabara would come... and I'm sure Yukina wouldn't mind... Kurama and Hiei... they don't need to stay there... they are demons and don't possess spirit energy... so they can come and go as they please... I guess the same with Yukina... so she would be one to do our grocery shopping."

"Oh Yusuke... what is your mother going to say about this?" Botan asked.

"Don't worry about her... we're not going there forever... just until Koenma gets of his little temper tantrum he is throwing. He has no right to bring you back."

"Actually Yusuke... he does. As a ferry girl... we don't really have a choice to resign... if we do wish to quit our task... then the only thing we are allowed to do is to be reincarnated as a normal human and live once again with no memories of anything they have gone through... I don't want that to happen to me..."

"Don't worry it won't. It might sound bad to you, and I'm not proud to say it... but I'll kill Koenma if I have to."

She didn't say anything... not even nod her head in disagreement. She didn't want Yusuke to do that... but... she didn't want to leave him either... it was time for her to do something for herself. "I'm so sad Yusuke... we finally got my room set up... and now we have to tear it apart again."

"Don't worry... we will get our own room when we get to the temple. And we'll decorate it anyway that you want to." Yusuke said.

"Sounds good." Botan said.

"Things sure are going to get complicated... but then again when have they not been. You'll be safe."

"I promise."

**Read and Review 3**


	12. Chapter 12 Bring in the SDF

_**Authors note: Oh wow its been awhile since I've updated this. This month has been crazy busy with Christmas, and now New Years coming up, I had to go back and read parts of the story to make sure I remembered everything that happened. But anyways lets get back on track with To The Future. Remember I only own the plot so you may not sue me :) ^-^**_

Chapter 12 – Bring in the SDF

"Yusuke you really can't be leaving me again can you?" Atsuko said through tears as she finished helping him and Botan pack a few bags with towels, their clothes and some other necessities.

Yusuke sat down the baskets he was holding to look at her. "Mom... it's not forever. It's just until Koenma drops the stupid order to forcibly bring Botan back to spirit world. I can't let him do that. It's not his decision by right."

"I understand Yusuke... it's just... you don't even get a signal on your cell phone out there, so I can't even stay in contact with you." Atsuko whelped.

"Mom... I'll figure something out. I can always get satellite Internet or something and email you... but you are gonna have to get a computer too. That's probably the best way to stay in contact until it's safe to come home. There's some strong people coming after us... and really they're not as strong as me... but the only way for me to stop them from coming after us would be to kill them but... I don't like killing." Yusuke said, while piling the towels into the basket one by one.

"And you and Botan just got finished setting her room up this morning... it's such a shame that you have to pack it all up now."

"Mom... seriously we'll be back... it's not like you're never going to see us again or something. Besides... you know where we will be too... you can come visit anytime." Yusuke said.

"That's right Atsuko. I'd love for you to come visit occasionally." Botan added in.

"Mom... would you mind driving us out there later? It really would be a pain to try and take the train with all of this stuff." Yusuke asked her, as he finished loading the clothes into baskets.

"Of course I don't mind. Have you talked to Kuwabara and the others yet?"

"Yah I called him a little while ago. Him, Yukina, and Shizuru will all be going with us. They said they will take Shizuru's car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sis... are you positive that you want to go also?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course I want to go. Who's going to keep you out of trouble if I'm not there?" Shizuru replied.

"Hey! You're making it sound like I'm just some punk from down the street who has nothing better to do with their time then to pick fights."

"Well... isn't that all you used to do anyway?" She asked him.

"Hmm...well...uhh.."

"I rest my case." Shizuru was finished packing up what food they had left in the house, while Yukina packed their clothes, towels, and bedding. And Kuwabara cleaned up the house so that it wouldn't be much of a mess when they returned.

"By the way Kazuma... did Yusuke say how long we will be staying at Genkai's old temple?" Yukina asked.

"No... he said he had no clue, and that he would be there with Botan until Koenma throws away his stupid request to force Botan back to spirit world, or to reincarnate her as a normal human girl." Kuwabara told her.

"Oh, that's terrible... she should be allowed to do as she pleases. Hasn't she done enough for him in the past?" Yukina spoke.

"That was exactly what Urameshi argued with Koenma about... but he is stubborn... even more so that Urameshi himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High up in Spirit World, Koenma was in the middle of a meeting with his father. During so, George the ogre was frantically running around trying to get some sort of order set back in place. Since Botan left, there had been a massive pile up of cases for her to take care of, and now they were being handed to the younger and less experienced ferry girls.

"Father... so... what do you propose we do in this situation?" Koenma asked.

"Chapter two... section 3... paragraph 5... "All resignations and terminations from duty, will result in punishment of not less than earthy reincarnation and no more than 10 years in limbo followed by earthly reincarnation." King Enma replied.

"Oh... I was afraid you would say that... father can't we overlook this just this one time? She has a perfect track record, and might I say IS the one who worked under Yusuke and..." 

King Enma threw his fist onto the table in front of them. "Don't you ever utter than name to me again Koenma." Just then King Enma raised his voice and shouted.

"Bring in the SDF!"

**I'm sorry it took so long for this guys, even with it being such a short chapter. I've really lost my motivation lately and am trying to get it back. Other things are going on in my personal life as well that are making this hard. Oh well, till next time peeps.**

**Read and Review 3**


End file.
